Paper Girl
by London1
Summary: Dick gets a paper girl...Joker breaks the paper girl...Bruce puts her back together
1. Chapter 1: Paper Doll

Paper Girl

By London

Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC.  I'm just using him.

            Gotham City.  You gotta love this place.  Parties, crime, corporations, the criminally insane, Wayne botanical gardens; Gotham at it's best.  Actually, I moved here about two months ago from Metropolis.  Gotham, compared to Metropolis, has a darker air to it.  I like that.  I like dark and dreary.  I enjoy the fact that this city is the home to severe mental cases, including Batman.  Does that make me sick?

            Ah.  Wayne Manor.  I come by here every day to deliver their evening edition of the newspaper.  You'd be surprised at the amount one can make when they take on delivering newspapers to the outskirts of town.

            The red Toyota car pulled into the drive that led to Wayne Manor.  Behind her, a purple stretch limo turned in as well.  The owner of the Toyota, Jenny Pierce, picked up her pace as the limo tailgated her.

            "What the hell?" Jenny said.  She hit the brakes and dropped down to twenty miles an hour.  The limo almost slammed into her.  A window rolled down and a strange man leaned out the window waving to her.  Jenny watched in her rear view mirror as he produced a gun and started shooting at her.

            Jenny stepped on the gas and plowed towards Wayne Manor.

            Jenny was out of her vehicle before it was fully stopped.  Paper in hand, like a good papergirl, Jenny beat on the front door.  The limo pulled up and was silent for a minute.  Jenny wasted no time in trying the door handle.

            Jenny fell inside and kicked the door shut.  She went up on her knees to lock the door.  From behind her, down the hall, she could hear hurried footsteps.  Two gunshots rang out and hit the door.  Jenny screamed when she saw the hole only inches from her shoulder.

            "Hello?!" An English man said.

            "Alfred!" Jenny said running towards him.  Alfred had met her at the door every night for the last month and a half.  They usually only shared small talk, but tonight was going to be different. "Get down!"  Jenny pushed him into the closest room, which was the drawing room.  "There's a guy with green hair out there."

            "Master Dick!" Alfred yelled towards the stairs.  He turned towards Jenny.  "Are you hurt young miss?"

            "No.  No, I'm just…riled up" Jenny said.  The front door was pounded on repeatedly.  Jenny looked around until she saw the poker for the fireplace.  She ran over and picked it up as two more shots were aimed towards the door.

            "Honey!  I'm home!" A voice called out in a sing-song fashion.

            "Alfred?" Dick Grayson called from the stairs. "Al?  Is everything all right?  I heard…something."  It was apparent that Dick saw who was at the door. "Joker."

            "Hello…Dick" The Joker said making his name sound like a derogatory word instead of a name.  Jenny crept out with the wall as her cover.  She had the poker in her hands like a baseball bat. "I'm here to see dear Brucie since he help put me away last time."  The Joker aimed the gun towards Dick.  His hand and the gun stuck out just past the line of the wall. "I suppose I could always give you the message though –"

            Jenny struck out with the poker and knocked the gun from the Joker's hand.  She stepped around the corner and swung again.  The poker connected with the Joker's left arm and chest.

            "Party pooper!" The Joker groaned.

            "Alfred!  Call the police!" Jenny yelled.  She went to swing the poker again, but a hand caught the poker.  Jenny's eyes widened as she stared at another clown.  A low laughter erupted from the Joker.  As it grew louder and higher, another gunshot rang out.  The Joker's laughter sounded almost hysterical now.

            "Dick!  Look what happened to your girlfriend" The Joker chided between laughs.  Jenny was standing still.  She registered that something was wrong.  It wasn't until she felt her shirt becoming wet that she looked down.

            "She's not my girlfriend" Dick yelled running down from the stairs.  Jenny touched the growing area of blood.  The other clown, a woman in black and red, Harley Quinn, pushed her against the hallway wall and smiled as Jenny slid down. "She's the paper girl."

            "You're joking" The Joker said with his devious smile.  Dick looked at him defiantly.  The Joker broke out in another round of hysterical laughter.  Harley laughed with him this time. "Where's Bruce, kid?"

            "Dancing on your grave" Dick said.

            "Can I, Mr. J?" Harley asked.  She was pressed against the Joker's side and his arm had wrapped itself around her waist.

            "But you shot the last one, Poopsie" Joker said.  He raised his gun towards Dick.  There was movement behind the Joker.  Harley looked over their shoulders to look.

            "Excuse me" A breathless voice said.  The Joker turned around.  There was a loud crack and both clowns hit the floor.  Almost doubled over was Jenny with the poker.  Blood was seeping down her shirt and pants now.  She took a step back and took a deep breath.

            "Are you okay?" Dick asked.  From somewhere he had found a roll of duct tape.  He looked at her concerned while taping the Joker to Harley.

            "Oh…Yeah" Jenny said pressing her hands to her wound. "Just a scratch, Mr. Grayson."

            Dick was quick on taping the Joker and Harley, but he did an effective job.

            "Master Dick" Alfred said. "I have telephoned the police.  They'll be here as fast as they can."

            "Thank you, Alfred" Dick said.  Both men looked over at Jenny as she let her back hit the wall.  They both went around the Joker and Harley.  Jenny slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood.

            "It's starting to hurt now" Jenny said before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Paper Hospital

            _You're never going to amount to anything!_  Jenny couldn't hear her, but she could see her mother standing about twenty feet away.  She didn't need to hear her though.  She knew what she was saying. _All you do is read those comic books and spend your time on that stupid computer!_

_            I'm a writer, Mom!_ Jenny heard herself yell back. _I'm a writer!_

_            Writers are people who can't make it in the real world! _ Her mother yelled back.  It was a common argument at the Pierce household.  Jenny's father had never once joined in.  He was either at work or he just held the newspaper up higher.

            There was movement to Jenny's left.  She looked over to see a brilliant white light.

            "She's coming out of it" Someone said over her.  Jenny pressed her eyes tightly closed when the bright light registered in her brain.

            "Too bright" Jenny hoarsely whispered.  A row of overhead lights was turned off.  Jenny blinked a few times before sitting up.  She looked around the room, then down at herself.  She was in an ugly white hospital gown and her side hurt.  Then, she looked up at the three men who were standing around her bed.

            "How are you feeling, Miss Jennifer?" Alfred asked.

            "Parched" Jenny said.  Alfred immediately took off towards the bathroom to retrieve a cup of water. "How long have I been here?"

            "Eleven hours" Dick said.  He held out his hand. "I'm Dick Grayson."

            Jenny reached out and shook his hand. "Jennifer Pierce."

            "This is Bruce Wayne" Dick said.  Bruce simply nodded his head.

            "Here you are" Alfred said holding out a glass of water.  Jenny took the water.

            "Thank you" Jenny said.  After taking a sip, she looked up at the three. "What are you three doing here?  Not that I mind."

            "We had to make sure you were okay" Dick said. "It's not everyday a girl, a regular girl that is, beats up the Joker AND Harley."

            "Surprise, surprise" Jenny said.  Her throat was still hoarse, which led her to believe one thing.  She had had a tube down her throat.  Jenny attempted to lean over and take her chart off the wall, but winced in pain.  Alfred grabbed her chart and helped her sit still once again. "What happened to the Joker?"

            "Joker and Harley were taken back to Arkham" Dick said.  Jenny listened and nodded.  Her medical chart said that the gunshot wound nicked her lung, but other then that did minimal damage.

            "I need to go" Jenny said.  She made to get out of the hospital bed, but Dick and Alfred pushed her back down. "Hey.  I have a dog waiting for me at home."

            "I'll feed him for you" Dick offered. "I mean, it's not much, but you stood between me and the Joker.  It's the least I can do."

            "No, that's alright" Jenny said.  She suddenly felt small before the three men.  "I can just call my neighbor—"

            "Hey, I'm insisting" Dick said with a smile.  Jenny mindlessly fingered the blanket that was collected around her legs.

            "The key is in my pants pocket" Jenny said.  She reached up and ran her fingers through her short, sunny hair.  Even in the hospital light the natural gold and copper highlights were picked up.  It was one of those colors that refused to match any sort of hair dye.  One person could say she was blonde or a red head, while someone else would say she had light brown hair.

            "I'll go ask for the key" Alfred said. "I'll be out in the lobby.  Miss, I'm happy to see you feeling better."

            "I'll see you later, Alfred" Jenny called after him.  He replied by smiling at her.

            "What's your address?" Dick asked.  Jenny's jaw tensed slightly.

            "154 8th Avenue, apartment #26" Jenny said.  Dick silently repeated it, memorizing it. "My dog's name is Xander."

            Dick nodded. "How much do you feed him?"

            "One full scoop of dog food" Jenny said.  Dick took a step back, ready to leave. "Bring him a bone and he'll be your friend."

            Dick smirked. "I'll do that."

            "Thank you, Mr. Grayson" Jenny said.

            "Oh please" Dick said. "Call me Dick."

            "Thank you, Dick" Jenny said.  He smiled and waved as he left the room.  Jenny raised an eyebrow towards Bruce Wayne.  He hadn't said anything.  He just stood at the end of her bed.  He reached out and took the chart from her lap. "Are you okay, Mr. Wayne?"

            "Why were you at my house?" Bruce asked.

            "I always make a run out to your house" Jenny said. "I deliver your evening newspaper."

            Now Bruce raised his eyebrow.  He flipped through the chart and carefully went around the bed to place it back on its peg. "A paper girl risked her life for two strangers?"

            "I had nothing else planned for the night" Jenny said. "Besides, I was being shot at and I like Alfred too much to let him get shot."

            "You know him well?" Bruce asked.

            "We've traded a few recipes in the last month" Jenny said.  She crossed her arms and gave him a disgruntled glare. "Is there something wrong with me being friends with Alfred?"

            "No" Bruce said. "I'm just wondering what you expected out of it."

            "Expected?" Jenny repeated. "You…what?  You think I'm out for money?  Is that it?"  Bruce didn't flinch.  He just gave her a blank face. "I appreciate you coming with them, Mr. Wayne.  I just want to tell you one thing though."  With an unexpected movement and use of reserved strength, Jenny grabbed Bruce by his tie so he was at face level with her. "I am a writer.  I write.  I work.  I might not be a billionaire, but I could care less.  I just wanted a friend."

            Jenny let him go with a shove.  She flopped back on the bed with her arms crossed.

            "I'm sorry" Bruce said.

            "Just go" Jenny said.  Her eyes were glassy as they filled with tears.  Bruce turned around and left without any other words.  Her tears didn't start until the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3: Paper Meal

            _Do you really think that writing will get you places?_  Jenny had a new demon.  It was herself.  At least, it looked like her.  _Mom's right.  Writing is just stupid.  You have twenty stories in the works and writer's block.  You won't amount to anything.  You're nothing._

            Jenny tried to hit her double, but her fists went through it as if it was nothing more then air.

            _Shut up._

            _Even Bruce Wayne doesn't like you and he likes anything with an ass and boobs!_  The double walked in a circle around Jenny before speaking again.  _Does he peak your interest?  Maybe that Dick Grayson does._  The double leaned in closer, speaking right into Jenny's ear. _ Or perhaps you like the old man._

            _Shut Up!_  Jenny snapped.  _I don't like any of them._

            The double leaned back with a smile.  _Now, you're just fooling yourself.  It gets you all hot and heavy just delivering their newspaper doesn't it?  You're sick.  You're sick minded, a mental case.  No better then the Joker._

            _I SAID SHUT UP!_  Jenny screamed at her double.

            Jenny's eye flew open and felt a half dozen hands on her.  Two nurses and a doctor were holding her down.  She tried sitting up, but they pressed her back to the bed.

            "You were having a nightmare" The doctor said.  The nurses stepped back from her when she calmed down.

            "A nightmare" Jenny said.  She had nightmares all the time.  "When can I leave?"

            "Just stay until the end of the day" The doctor said. "You're welcome to stay one more day, but that's up to you."

            "I have a dog" Jenny said. "I'd like to leave soon."

            The nurses left after handing the doctor a tray of food.

            "We were told that Mr. Grayson would be watching your dog" The doctor said.  Jenny nodded.  The doctor stepped on the foot pedal that raised the head of her bed. "You must be hungry though."

            He set the tray of food on her lap.  It was green jello, a plastic container of orange juice that looked like it had come from an airplane, and a sandwich.  

            "Thank you" Jenny said.  She picked up her fork and stabbed a square of jello. "How much will this cost?  This hospital stay."

            "Mr. Wayne picked up the bill" The doctor said.  He smiled then.  "He's a good man."

            "Yeah, real nice guy" Jenny said.  The doctor went back to looking at her chart and scribbled some notes down. "Is there a phone I can use?"

            "Yes" The doctor said. "Would you mind waiting until you finish eating?  I'd like to talk with you for a few minutes."

            Jenny nodded and ate the jello on her fork.

            "We're concerned about your mental health" The doctor said.  Jenny paused for a brief second. "The Joker is notorious for leaving his victims a little…rattled."

            "You mean screwed up" Jenny said.

            "You could say that" The doctor replied.

            "I think I'm fine" Jenny said.  She finished off the last two squares of jello and examined the sandwich. "I mean, I don't have any urge to laugh or anything."

            "That's good" The doctor said.  He wrote something else down on his clipboard. "Was that nightmare you had about the Joker?"

            "No" Jenny said with a dismal tone. "I…"  She took a deep breath. "I had an argument with my mother.  I'm fine though."

            "Alright" The doctor said.  Jenny took a bite of her turkey and swiss sandwich.  "Well, you seem to be recovering nicely."  He pulled a bottle from his pocket and looked at the label.  He switched it for another bottle and decided to open it.  "Here.  Take two of these.  They'll make any pain subside.  It's two pills every twelve hours until the bottle is empty."  He placed two long blue pills next to her orange juice.  "I'll have the nurse put these with your things."

            "Thanks" Jenny said again.  The doctor went around the bed and pulled a telephone from the bedside drawer.

            "I want you to take it easy for two weeks.  That means, no running, no kickboxing, no aerobics, no swimming, etc" The doctor said. "Keep your stitches dry.  So, no baths, only showers."

            "All right" Jenny said.  The doctor stood at the foot of her bed.

            "Dial 9 to get an outside line" The doctor said. "I'll be back to help you check out."

            "Thanks" Jenny said one last time before he left.  She finished eating and took the pills.  A nurse came in and took the tray from her.  When the nurse left, Jenny swung her legs around the side of the bed towards the phone.  Her fingers flinched from the movement.  She reached for the phone and dialed the operator.  "Wayne Manor please."

            Moments later, she heard a voice answer "Wayne Manor."

            "Hi" Jenny said. "Is Dick Grayson there?"

            "This is he" Dick said.

            "This is Jenny Pierce, from the hospital" Jenny said.

            "Oh.  Hey!" Dick said.  He sounded happy to hear her. "I fed Xander right after we left and took him for a walk."

            "Thanks" Jenny said. "I'm going to need my key back."  She mentally slapped herself.  It sounded rude to her. "It's my only apartment key."

            "They're letting you out?" Dick asked.

            "Yeah" Jenny said. "This evening."

            "I can be by around five" Dick said. "I'll drive you home."

            "You don't have to do that" Jenny said.

            "It's not a problem" Dick said.  "I'll see you at five."

            "At five then" Jenny said.  Dick hung up and Jenny did the same.  She looked at the digital clock.  It read 2:30.  She had been in the hospital for about twenty hours now.

            Using gravity, Jenny forced herself off the bed.  Her legs felt weak and her backside felt the cool air of the hospital.  Jenny held the hospital gown closed and with her other hand she grabbed hold of the IV unit.  She walked around the room to get her legs working again.

            Finding her clothes freshly washed on a chair, she decided to get dressed so her butt wasn't sticking out in the open.

            When Dick showed up, he found Jenny sitting in an ugly orange chair in her room.  She had somehow managed to get her shirt on without taking the IV out of her arm.  She was staring out the window.  The skyline of Gotham could be seen.  It was a postcard moment.  The sun was setting and the towers seemed to be black against the orange sky.

            "Wow" Dick said standing next to her.  Jenny gasped and sat up straight. "Sorry.  I guess I should have knocked."

            "No.  It's okay" Jenny said. "I was just thinking that's all."

            "Ready to go?" Dick asked.

            "Yep" Jenny said.  She looked at the IV.  Gritting her teeth, she pulled it out of her arm.  Dick made a sound and winced. Once the IV was free from her arm, Jenny flexed her arm.  A little blood pooled where the needle had been, but she didn't mind.

            "Didn't that hurt?" Dick asked.

            "Yeah" Jenny said.  She stood up.  The doctor had already gotten her signed out.  Dick handed her keys to her and walked her out to his car.

            Dick pulled up to her apartment and quickly ran around to open her door for her.  Jenny got out.  She had asked about her car.  Dick said that it was still at Wayne Manor.

            "So you're a writer?" Dick asked as Jenny unlocked her door.

            "Kind of" Jenny said. "I haven't actually finished anything."

            "Out of ideas?" Dick asked.  He followed her inside.

            "A little case of writer's block" Jenny affirmed.  There was a heavy padding against the floor.  Out of the dark apartment a black dog jumped up on Jenny.  Jenny doubled over as he hit her stitches.  She reached down to touch the dog while Dick put his hand on her back.

            "Are you okay?" Dick asked.

            "Yeah.  He's just excited" Jenny said.  The dog, a Labrador, gently pulled her hand down the hall into her small living room. "Xander."  She tried to get the dog to stop.  He did this when he was ignored or when he was overly excited.  Jenny was sure he called it 'pull the human'. "Xander!"  The dog walked in circles. "Dick!"

            Dick came over to the dog and pulled a small dog bone from his pocket.  Xander dropped Jenny's hand and snatched the treat from Dick.

            "I think he was worried about you" Dick said.

            "He's my family" Jenny said rubbing the dog's head.  She looked down at the dog. "You don't mind if I'm a writer.  Right Xander?"  The dog licked her face a few times and wagged his tail. "He's my dog."

            Dick had his notorious playboy smile on his face.  Dick Grayson had a reputation, not as bad as Bruce Wayne, but still a playboy.  He stood up and walked around the apartment.  Jenny flipped on a few lamps giving the apartment a dim glow.

            "I'm going to go change" Jenny said. "Feel free to hang out."

            Dick nodded, still smiling.  He was looking at the large black and white photos that were framed on the walls.  One in particular caught his eye.  It had been taken from ground level.  On the top of Gotham's infamous downtown cathedral, you could see the outline of Batman.  Behind him and the bell tower, the moon was full and overly large.

            When Jenny came out of her bedroom, she was dressed in black jeans, checker print slip-on sneakers that looked to be about 13 years old, and a red shirt that made her neck look long.

            Dick did a double take when he saw her.  His smile never faded.  He pointed at the print. "Where did you get this?"

            "I took it" Jenny said.  She stood beside him and ran a finger over Batman. "I just looked up and there he was."

            "It's beautiful" Dick said.

            "Thanks" Jenny said.

            "Have you ever thought about selling your photos?" Dick asked.  Her black and whites were actually very good.  She had a good eye for photography.

            "Not really" Jenny replied.  She shrugged. "Why would someone want to buy my stupid pictures?"

            "I'd buy that Batman one" Dick said. "And, that tree over there."

            "You're just being nice" Jenny said.  She walked over to her couch and plopped down next to Xander.  Xander got up and moved so his head was in her lap.

            "I'm telling you the truth" Dick said. "Want me to put in a good word for you at a gallery?"

            "No" Jenny said. "You don't have to do that."

            "I know" Dick said.  He walked over and leaned against the arm of the couch. "We're hosting the Easter St. Jude Benefit this weekend, tomorrow actually. Want to go?"

            "I don't really have anything in pastel" Jenny said.  Xander rolled onto his back enjoying the petting he was receiving.

            "You don't have to wear pastel" Dick said.

            "Are you sure?" Jenny asked.

            "No one would show up in everyone was in pastel" Dick said. "Could you imagine Bruce in a pastel blue suit?  I don't think so."  Jenny smiled and gave in to a small chuckle.  "Why don't you let me do you a favor."

            "Like what?" Jenny asked.

            "Let me take that Batman photo" Dick said. "If you don't have a group of people who want a print just like it, then you can have it back."

            "You really want me to sell it don't you?" Jenny said. "It's just something I do in my spare time."

            "I think it's great" Dick said.  His dark hair fell in his face.  He ran a hand through it and looked over at the print.

            "Let me consult with the boss" Jenny said.  Dick looked at her questioningly.  "What do you think Xander?"  The dog's tail wagged back and forth. "I guess that's a yes."

            Dick smiled. "Want to go get your car?"

            "Sure" Jenny said.  She stood up and stretched.  Xander looked at her, then at Dick.  He barked at her and it sounded as if he didn't approve of her leaving.  "I'll be back Xander."  The dog barked again in the same manner before running over to the door.

            "You know" Dick said walking over to the photo. "Bruce will love this."

            "Let's bring it now" Jenny said.  Dick took the photo from the wall and tucked it under his arm.  Jenny wanted to see how much Bruce Wayne would 'love' this photo of the city's infamous vigilante.

            Dick pulled into the garage of Wayne Manor.  There were hordes of vehicles in the large garage.  Various motorcycles and expensive cars, even an old Victorian bicycle.  Dick held the photo under his arm and showed Jenny inside.

            "You can eat with us tonight if you'd like" Dick said.

            "I don't know" Jenny said.  She was staring at all the intricate design work that filled the mansion. "I feel kind of weird here.  It's like a museum or something."

            "I felt like that too" Dick said. "You get used to it."

            "Master Dick?  Is that you?" Alfred called from the kitchen.  He came out with his sleeves rolled to his elbows and wearing a white apron.  He smiled when he saw Jenny. "Ah.  Miss Jenny, it is a pleasure to see you again."

            "Alfred, do you mind if she joins us tonight for dinner?" Dick asked.

            "Oh.  No, it's okay" Jenny started to say.

            "I'll get another piece of chicken ready" Alfred said.

            "Al, what do you think of this?" Dick asked showing him the photo.  Alfred wiped his hands on his apron and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

            "Is that the Batman?" Alfred asked.

            "Yes" Jenny said.  "Do you like it?"

            "The composition is marvelous" Alfred said.  He looked over at Jenny. "I take it, this is yours Miss?"

            "Yes" Jenny said.  He smiled and nodded his approval, just as he did when he went over her orange chicken recipe.

            "Master Bruce is in the library" Alfred said before returning to the kitchen.

            "C'mon" Dick said with a smile.  He put his hand on the small of her back and led her into the library.

            The library was a monstrous room that was lined wall to wall with books.  There was even a ladder so even the highest book could be reached.  They found Bruce going through the latest 'Time' magazine.  He was wearing gold wire framed glasses that made him look smart.

            "Hey Bruce" Dick said.  Bruce smiled until he noticed Jenny was there with Dick's hand still on her back.  Dick didn't seem to notice.  Instead, he held out the photo. "Look at this."

            Bruce took the framed photo and immediately glanced back up at them. "Where did you get this?"

            "I took it" Jenny said.  She crossed her arms and tried not to take a step back.

            "You took the actual photo for this?" Bruce asked.  Jenny nodded.  Bruce noticed the fingerprint over Batman and used his sleeve to rub it off. "It's nice."

            "Thanks, Mr. Wayne" Jenny said.  She was tensing up.  Dick noticed.

            "Are you okay?" He asked with a smile.

            "I just feel like it's being graded or something" Jenny replied.  Bruce handed it back.

            "I'm surprised to managed to get that" Bruce said. "You even had time to make the outline of the cathedral sharp."

            "I know.  He stood up there for a few minutes before taking off" Jenny said looking at her own picture. "I'm just glad I had my camera."

            "Are you trying to sell it?" Bruce asked.

            "No" Jenny said. "But, Dick wants to have it at your benefit tomorrow."

            "I take it you'll be there as well" Bruce said.

            "If I can find something to wear" Jenny replied.  Dick smiled.

            "I know where we should put it" Dick said.  He led her away from Bruce and into the west wing of the house, where the parties were usually held.

            "This place is a maze" Jenny said.  Dick stopped and pointed to the wall. 

            "Right there" Dick said. "People will be using this door a lot.  Right there would be perfect."  Dick took the picture and set it down on a nearby table.  "I'll hang it after dinner."

            "Dick, you're a nice guy" Jenny said.

            "If I'm so nice, then why did you say it so gloomy?" Dick asked.  He bumped shoulders with her and she smiled.

            "I'm just trying to figure out why you're being so nice" Jenny said.  Dick let his fingers slip around Jenny's.

            "I like you" Dick said.

            "You like that I saved you" Jenny said.  She didn't step away or let her fingers fall from Dick's. "You don't want me around."

            "Why not?" Dick asked.  Their voices had become almost whispers.  Dick turned towards Jenny. "Look at you.  You're beautiful."  Jenny shook her head 'no'.  "You're talented.  And you're generous enough to put your life on the line, like Batman or Batgirl."

            "You make me sound like a hero" Jenny said. "I'm not."  Jenny rubbed the bridge of her nose.  "I'm not even wearing make-up.  I probably look like a zombie."

            "You don't need make-up" Dick said.  He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.  Jenny blushed.  Her cheeks became rosy as the rest of her skin paled slightly.  Dick smiled.  His smile deepened when he noticed her eyes had gone from grey to dark blue. "Your eyes just changed color."

            "They do that" Jenny said.  Dick started to lean in for a kiss, when the overly loud sound of the door opened.  Dick looked over to see Alfred standing there.

            "Dinner is ready" Alfred said.

            "Thanks, Al" Dick said.  Alfred turned and left.  Jenny took a deep breath and put her hand to her side.  It was sore. "How's your side doing?"

            "It's just sore" Jenny whispered.  Dick took a step so he was in front of her.  With his right hand, he pushed her shirt up to reveal the bandages that covered the stitches.  Jenny looked about ready to run away.  Dick looked at the bandages.  He gently ran a finger over a small trail of blood that had seeped into the bandages.

            "Looks like Xander made it bleed just a little" Dick said.  He looked up at her. "We can put a new bandage on it after dinner, if you'd like."  He stood up and took a step back. "Lets go eat."

            "Okay" Jenny said.


	4. Chapter 4: Paper Kiss

            Jenny looked into the bathroom mirror.  Her mind was reeling now.  She had made it through dinner without banging her head against the table.  Her subconscious had popped its little head up and would not stop.

            _I told you that you liked him_.  Instead of seeing herself in the large mirror, she saw her double, though not much had really changed.  _I don't think Bruce would approve of this._

            _Just be quiet.  You can talk all you want to on the way home._  Jenny pleaded with herself.

            _Are you sure you're going home tonight?_  Her double asked.  Then it cackled, just like the wicked witch of the west.

            The only thing that stopped the headache that was brought on was the knock on the door.

            "Are you all right, Miss?" Alfred asked her.

            "Yes, just washing my hands" Jenny said.  She turned on the faucet and ran her hands through water that was too hot.  She balled up her fists and kept them there until the voice shrunk back.  She smiled and dried her hands.  Then went to join the others for dessert.

            "Alfred, this tastes great" Dick said.  Alfred had made a simple lemon meringue pie that tasted like a master chef had made it.

            "Thank you, Master Dick" Alfred said with a large smile.  Bruce watched as Jenny ate her slice of pie.  He had watched her all through dinner.  Jenny had tried to ignore it, but the voice in the back of her head was giving her grief over it.

            "I think I should be leaving" Jenny said putting her fork down.

            "What?" Dick said. "You can stay.  Just a little longer."

            "I don't believe I'm quite welcome here" Jenny said glaring at Bruce.  Bruce pushed his glasses up on his nose.  Alfred and Dick looked at him.

            "I didn't say anything" Bruce said.

            "You didn't have to, Mr. Wayne" Jenny said.  Jenny took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for ruining dessert.  Alfred, it's wonderful.  Dinner was wonderful."  Jenny stood up and Dick did the same.  "Thank you for dinner."

            "I'll show you where your car is" Dick said.  Bruce just let his jaw tense up until it looked about ready to burst.

            Dick and Jenny went to the garage and stopped at her car.  Dick leaned against it and looked, for all the world, like his ice cream had just fallen on the ground.

            "I'm sorry" Dick said. "Bruce can come off as a little strange sometimes."

            "It's okay" Jenny said.  Dick looked at her eyes.  They were a grayish-green color now.  He reached his hand out and ran his thumb along her cheekbone.

            "Your eyes are like a storm" Dick said.  Jenny looked down at her feet.  She felt like a rag doll.  Her shoes had holes in them from being well worn.  Her clothes weren't expensive. "You're still coming tomorrow, right?"

            "Yeah" Jenny said.  Dick stepped in and kissed her.  It was gentle at first, until Jenny put a hand on his chest.  Dick deepened the kiss and pressed Jenny against her car.  When they pulled apart, they were both flushed.

            "What are you doing tonight?" Dick asked in a husky voice.

            "Nothing" Jenny said.  She ran her fingers over his shirt collar.  She looked into his eyes. "You want to come over?"

            "Do I get to kiss you like that again?" Dick asked.  Jenny smiled and nodded. "I'll be right behind you."

            The entire ride home was in silence.  Jenny's ears rang from the lack of noise.  Her subconscious voice was sedated for the moment.  She could still feel Dick Grayson's lips upon her own.  Jenny parked along the street and went inside.

            She had just turned on a lamp and set her keys down when a knock was heard on her door.  She hurried to the door and opened it.  Dick was standing against the doorframe.  When he looked up at her, his eyes were hungry.

            "Did I keep you waiting?" Dick asked.  He entered her apartment like a tiger stalking its prey.

            "For a minute" Jenny said.  Dick turned and locked the door.  When he turned back around, Jenny was inches in front of him.

            "Ah!" Dick gasped.  A smile crossed his face.  Jenny ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders and then pulled him down to kiss her.  Dick let out a low groan at her slightly dominate display.  Dick picked her up and grunted "Bedroom?"

            "Living room, door" Jenny said.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and winced at the pain from her side.  Dick carried her into the bedroom and made sure the door shut behind them.

            From the couch, Xander lifted his head and wagged his tail.

            Dick woke up in a heap of bed sheets.  He could tell by the way the bed felt that Jenny wasn't there.  He turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling.  In the dark, glow in the dark stars were positioned on the ceiling.  He could pick out the various constellations.

            He got up when he heard the water pipes turn on.  He pulled on his underwear and pants.  He could hear her cuss through the wall.

            "Jen?" Dick said emerging from the bedroom.

            "I'm in here" Jenny called out from the bathroom.  Dick leaned against the doorframe.

            "Are you okay?" Dick asked.  He sounded tired because he was tired.  He looked around for a clock and found one on the wall behind him.  It read 3:30.  Jenny opened the door.  She had her bandages off and her wound was bleeding a little. "Oh, man.  Sit on the counter.  I'll fix you up."

            Jenny sat on the bathroom counter as Dick cleaned, re-stitched, and bandaged her up.  When he was done, he taped a gauze pad over the stitches and helped her off the counter.

            "Let's go back to bed" Dick whispered to her.


	5. Chapter 5: Paper Jokes

            The next day Dick left near eight am.  Jenny found the note he left for her close to noon, when she woke up.  Dick claimed to have some things to do for work and that he'd pick her up around seven thirty.

            Jenny's side started to ache.  Checking the time, she rolled out of bed and put on her robe.  She started a pot of coffee when she walked out of her room.

            Xander was eating food from his dish.  Jenny bent down next to him and he wagged his tail.

            "He fed you" Jenny said. "So, what do you think?  Do you like him?"  The response that Jenny got was a lick on the face.  "I like him too."

            Jenny picked herself up and went to the front door.  Outside her apartment door was the morning paper.  She tossed it onto her couch and went to pour herself a cup of coffee.  She rubbed her temple as she moseyed back to the couch.  She picked up the newspaper and dropped her coffee into her lap.

            _Nice one_   Her head told her.  She looked again at the paper that was soaking up some of the spilled coffee.  'Joker Escapes Arkham…Again'  _Let's hope he doesn't show up at your door._

            "He won't show up" Jenny said aloud.  She looked over at Xander.  He just looked at her and went back to his food. "Shut up, Xander."  She looked down at herself.  The hot coffee had cooled quickly.  "What am I going to wear tonight?  I don't own a dress."

            Jenny went over to her purse and started digging around.  She managed to find a grand total of fifteen dollars and eleven cents.  Her one and only credit card was maxed out.

            "Shit" Jenny said. "Girls always wear dresses to these things, right?"

            Xander wagged his tail and walked over to her.  He nuzzled her with his nose and laid down next to her legs.

            "Think I should cancel?" Jenny asked.  Xander barked at her and turned onto his back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

            Jenny walked down the street towards the downtown shops.  How she'd find something to wear with only fifteen dollars was beyond her.  She was wearing the same clothes she had worn the previous night, except she was now wearing a black and red striped muscle shirt and her jean jacket.

            She stopped by a window and looked at a green dress.

            _It's too much.  Way too much.  _Her mind said.

            "You know, green is one of my favorite colors" Someone said behind her.  Jenny focused her eyes to the reflection in the glass.  She heard a click and stood still. "Get in the car."

            Jenny turned to see a black limo pulled to the curb.  A blonde, in a chauffeurs uniform, stepped out of the car.  The Joker, who wore a black trench and fedora, put his hand on the small of Jenny's back.

            "Harley-dear, would you grab that dress in the window" The Joker asked.  "Find something for yourself.  We're going to a party tonight."

            "Sure!" Harley said with a smile.  Jenny climbed into the limo after a forceful shove from the Joker.  He climbed into the limo just as Harley went inside the small dress shop.

            "We need to talk, paper girl" The Joker said with a smile.  He kept the gun in his hand, unfortunately the Joker used his hands to speak.  "Kitten, Poopsie, Toots…what were you thinking this morning?"  He was looking at her shoes. "Checkers and stripes?!  And they say I'm a bad dresser."

            "What do you want?" Jenny asked.  The only door to the inside of the back of the limo was right beside the Joker.  People walked by without any idea of what was going on.  The Joker stuck his foot out and pressed it against her wounded side. "Ow!"

            The Joker pressed hard enough to make her double over.  "No one keeps me from my targets."  He moved his foot from side to side and Jenny cried out in pain.  "So, what I'm going to do with you is dress you up and take you out."

            "What?" Jenny asked.  She tried pushing the thin man's foot away from her, but despite his size, he was strong.

            "I have a special something for you to wear" The Joker said laughing.  There was an explosion from the dress store and Harley was suddenly in the car pulling it away from the curb. "Find anything good, dear?"

            "I gotta great dress!  You're going to love it!" Harley called back to him.  The Joker pressed a button and the dividing window started to slide up. "Hey!"

            "Shut up, Harley" The Joker sneered.  The Joker leaned forward and grabbed hold of Jenny by her jacket, then sat back pulling her with him. "How's that little wound of yours doing?"  The Joker smiled and raised an eyebrow.  With one hand he pushed her head aside and looked at her neck. "My, my.  Busy last night?"  He looked at the small hickey on her neck. "Looks like you made friends with the rich and snooty."

            "Leave me alone" Jenny whispered harshly.  The Joker dropped her and she fell half on the seat, half on the floor.  She pushed herself away from the Joker and sat in the farthest corner of the limo.

            _You're in trouble, you're in trouble, you're in trouble!_  Her head sang to her.  _Maybe if you had gone to school to get a business degree you wouldn't be in this situation._

            _Shut up._  Jenny said to herself.  She put a hand to her side in a slight attempt to dull the pain.

            _How the mighty have fallen._  Her subconscious said.

            _I'm not mighty.  This isn't falling._  Jenny told herself.  She put a hand to her head.  She glanced over at the Joker.  His smile was wide and he looked like he was plotting something.

            _Are you interested in this one too?  Maybe he'll let you go if you sleep with him._  Jenny's eye twitched at the mere thought of it.

            A low noise came from the Joker.  Jenny narrowed her eyes and glared at him.  The low noise turned into a deep chuckle and from that to insane laughter.  There was a hissing noise from the roof of the vehicle.  Jenny looked up to see gas pouring out of a small tube.  When she looked back to the Joker, he had put on a gas mask.

            A splash of cold water and ice hit Jenny in the face.  She woke up and rolled onto her side, curling into a fetal position.  Her side felt like it had been ripped apart.

            "Wakey, wakey, little paper girl" The Joker said as he stood over her.  His shoe was almost touching her nose.  He squatted next to her and pushed her onto her back. "We have a party to get ready for."

            The Joker had two large men pick Jenny up and carry her to a cage that was meant to hold half a dozen dogs.  Inside, the green dress and matching green shoes were on a chair.  The two men carelessly tossed her inside and left.  The Joker, with a gun in his hand, walked around the cage letting the gun drag on the metal bars.

            "Get dressed" The Joker said.  Jenny had curled back up into the fetal position.  Joker raised the gun and pulled the trigger.  The sound made Jenny jump and turn onto her knees. "That's it.  Get up and dress or you'll find another bullet in one of your many places."

            Jenny reached out for the chair and managed to crawl over to it.  When she was finally sitting down, she gave the Joker the middle finger.  The Joker responded with laughter.

            "Sure that's wise?" The Joker asked.  He stopped circling the cage when he got to the door of the cage.  He pulled a walkie-talkie from his belt and talked into it. "Harley, bring two thugs.  I'm going to need some help."  The Joker entered the cage and walked right up to Jenny.  "You know what?  I don't like you very much."

            "I don't like you either" Jenny said.  The Joker backhanded her.  Harley and two of the thugs stepped into the cage.

            "Boys, we'll need a tarp for this" The Joker said.  He turned to Harley, who was dressed in a sequin red and black harlequin print dress.  Her face and hair were in her usual make-up and hat. "Harley, you could kill with those looks."

            "I know, Puddin" Harley said.

            "I need you to help me get her dressed" Joker said.  Harley smiled and started to pull off Jenny's jean jacket.

            "Wayne Manor" Alfred said over the phone.

            "Al, did Jen show up yet?" Dick asked.

            "Not yet, Master Dick" Alfred said. "I thought you were going to pick her up."

            "I had to break into her apartment.  She hasn't been here in a while" Dick said. "Let Bruce know that I might be a little late tonight."

            "I will" Alfred said.  Dick hung up and started going through the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6: Paper Party

            Jenny sat in the chair half slumped over in the green dress and shoes.  She was conscious enough to know that she was in pain.  Someone held her arm out to the side.  The Joker aimed, shot, and hit the center of her hand.  Jenny managed to let out a scream and recoil her hand.

            The Joker laughed. "I knew those rubber band guns would pay off."

            Harley kicked Jenny off the chair.  Jenny landed on a tarp that had been laid out on the concrete floor.  Harley gave her a swift kick to stomach.  The signaled for everyone to move back.

            "Harley, get the car ready to go" Joker said.  "Boys, open that box over there."  The wooden box had a smiley face on it with a tag that read 'For Bruce'. "I want her in there once I'm done with her."

            He cocked the gun and gave an evil, a very devious, smile.  He pointed the gun at her and fired three times.  Jenny's bloodcurdling screams echoed throughout the warehouse they were in.  Jenny's legs and shoulder were bleeding now.  The Joker bent down over her, careful not to get himself too bloody.  He pulled out a bright red lipstick and gave her a large red smile.

            "She looks ready to go" The Joker said. "Pack her up and get her in the car."

            "Where's your date?" Bruce asked when he saw Dick getting a glass of champagne.

            "I don't know" Dick said surveying the crowd. "Bruce, I think something's wrong."

            "Because she stood you up?" Bruce asked.  Dick gave him an angry glare.

            "She left her apartment sometime today" Dick said. "Her purse was gone.  I don't think she came back.  Her dog wasn't fed."

            "There was an explosion in a dress store earlier today" Bruce said.

            "I have to go look for her" Dick said.  Bruce shook his head.

            "Maybe something came up" Bruce said.  He was trying to make a comforting remark for Dick, but they were just words.

            "I'll be back in a while" Dick said.

            The benefit for St. Jude's was going as planned.  The wealthy patrons that graced Wayne Manor were giving away money as if it were flowers.  Bruce made his rounds, talking with the commissioner, the ladies, other businessmen.  The band was playing jazz music that the guests found easy to dance to.  No one expected what was to happen. 

            A tiny red ball was thrown into the main room of the benefit.  It exploded and threw partygoers into each other.  Bruce made his way up front to see what was going on.  The music stopped and the attendants shrieked when they saw the party of people who had caused the fuss.

            "It's the Joker!" Commissioner Gordon yelled.  The sound of guns being drawn came from various areas of the room.

            "What a bore!" The Joker said. "I thought this was supposed to be a party!"

            "What do you want Joker?" Bruce asked.  His fists were clenched tight.

            "Want?" The Joker asked.  He put a hand to his chest. "Oh, Brucie, I'm hurt.  Look!"  Two thugs carried the wooden crate between the Joker and Bruce. "I brought you a gift.  A thank you present for sending me back to that rancid Arkham.  Boys."

            The two men turned the long crate upside down.  The blue tarp covered up the item that was inside of it, but the blood gave it away.  There were screams when the body hit the floor with a juicy thud.

            "Joker!" Commissioner Gordon bellowed.  He came forward and stood by Bruce.  The Joker started to cackle.  He spread his arms wide open as if he awaited applause for his deed.

            Bruce knelt down by the tarp and pushed back the blue material.  He gasped when he saw the bruised and bloody face.

            "Miss Pierce" Bruce said.  Her right eye twitched and it slowly opened.  Her lips moved but nothing came out.  In a breath she said Bruce's name.

            The Joker had his walkie-talkie out and simply said "Now."

            A gang of Joker's men infiltrated the benefit.  They all had guns ready.

            "She needs an ambulance" Bruce said.  Bruce stood up and took a step closer to the Joker. "Let us call an ambulance for her."

            The Joker grabbed his tuxedo and pulled him inches from his face. "Was she good Bruce?  She's what?  Twenty-two?  A mere ten years younger then you.  Was she sweet?"

            "I didn't sleep with her" Bruce growled.

            "Then I suppose you could say she got some dick last night" The Joker said with a chuckle. "This message is simple.  Help out Batman again and you'll end up the same way."  The Joker stuck out his tongue and licked Bruce's cheek. "Just so you can understand this just a little better –"

            BLAM!

            Joker pushed Bruce backwards and he fell into a heap.

            "Bruce!" Gordon yelled.

            "I'm okay" Bruce said. "He got me in the shoulder."

            "Have fun boys" The Joker said with a laugh.  Harley curtsied to the crowd and led the Joker back out to their car.  The Joker's opened fire towards the ceiling and proceeded to rob the guests.

            In the distance, police cars and ambulances could be heard.  Through the front doors, Nightwing (Dick Grayson) ran in towards the Joker's men.  He wasted no time in taking down any that tried blocking his path.  A lot of the partygoers had run out of the benefit as the Joker's men had begun to leave.  The few that remained were in shock or had been shot.

            Nightwing made his way to the Commissioner and Bruce.

            "Are you guys alright?" Nightwing asked.  He furled his brow when he saw Bruce's shoulder. "Mr. Wayne –"

            "Go get him" Bruce growled.  Nightwing looked down at the tarp on the floor. "You don't want to see that."

            "Bruce" Gordon said.  Nightwing bent down and pushed the tarp away.  He gasped and fell onto his butt. "Do you know her?"

            Nightwing didn't say anything.  He reached out to push some hair from her face.

            Jenny's mouth opened and her eye opened.  She saw the masked figure above her.  She moved her lips until a word formed.  "Docks."

            Nightwing looked over at Gordon. "She's alive.  Barely.  Make sure she lives."  Nightwing stood up and headed for the door. "He's at the docks."


	7. Chapter 7: Paper Wounds

            _Jenny?  Jenny, Jenny full of hay.  Jenny, Jenny made of clay.  Throw her from the River Nile.  Watch as Jenny drowns awhile._  Jenny's double danced around her in her mind.  All Jenny saw though was black.  The blackness of the void that surrounded them.  Jenny's dual image leaned over her.  _Jenny?_

            Jenny tried to say something, but nothing happened.  Her dual image poked her.

            _Jen?  Hey, are you okay?_  Her mind asked her.  _I know what happened.  Just ask and I'll kick that guys butt.  _The image furled her brow and slapped Jenny across the face, which really didn't hurt.  _Jenny Pierce!  How dare you ignore me!_

            Jenny woke with a start.  She could feel various tubes going into her.  She groaned and lifted her head to look around her.  In the bed next to her, Bruce Wayne was reading a newspaper.  He looked over at her and briefly adjusted his glasses.

            "Are you awake?" Bruce asked.  Jenny blinked and tried sitting up.  Bruce climbed out of his bed and went to stand over her.  He looked at her vital signs they were looking good.  Jenny looked up at Bruce and tried to move her right arm.  She let out a small whimper when her arm wouldn't move and when the pain hit her. "You got shot."  Jenny flashed him a knowing glare. "Don't try to move.  You'll be fine."

            Jenny swallowed and closed her eyes.  Her legs wouldn't move either.  With her left hand, Jenny felt her back as best she could.  Bruce pulled her hand back around.

            "You'll be okay" Bruce said. "The Joker left you with your left arm unharmed."  Bruce took off his hospital gown, revealing that he was smart enough to wear sweatpants underneath, to show his bandage. "I got shot too."

            "Where's Dick?" Jenny asked in a hoarse voice.

            "Dick was called home for an emergency" Bruce said. "So, he'll be back in Gotham as soon as he can be."

            "Joker?" Jenny asked.

            "Nightwing took him in" Bruce said. "Kicked the shit of the Joker and Harley, then dragged them back to Arkham."  Bruce put a hand on her left shoulder.  "Just get some rest."

            When Jenny woke up a second time, she felt better.  She looked over at the bed next to hers, but it was empty and untouched.  A doctor was in the room taking notes on her status.

            "Mr. Wayne was released two days ago, Miss Pierce" The doctor said.  The doctor smiled and looked down at her. "The good news is that the bullet to your shoulder missed your bone and tendons.  It was a clean shot through the muscle.  You'll have a scar, but it's already starting to close up nicely."

            "Bad news?" Jenny asked.  Her head felt woozy, like she was drunk.

            "Your right hand will be out of commission for a month or two" The doctor said.  "We had to do extensive surgery on it."  The doctor held up his hand and pointed to the back of his hand, predominately the middle fingers long bone.  "We had to replace this bone with a metal rod and we had to put some of your veins and arteries back together with plastic tubing.  You'll be okay, but try not to move your fingers or your hand."

            "My legs?" Jenny asked.  Her throat felt dry and sticky.

            "Nothing too major" The doctor said. "The bullet on your left leg chipped the bone slightly, but if you keep off of it for a week, then you'll be fine.  The shot to your right leg was another lucky shot.  It went through the muscle on your outer thigh."

            "How long do I have to stay here?" Jenny asked.

            "A week" The doctor said.

            "Why can't I move?" Jenny asked.

            "We gave you morphine for the pain" The doctor said. "Get some rest, Miss Pierce."

            The next few days faded in and out like bad dreams.  After receiving a fresh dose of morphine, Jenny had started screaming when she saw a blonde nurse smiling at her.  These events occurred for almost a full week.  Then, one morning on waking, Jenny found Bruce Wayne and Alfred staring back at her.

            "How are you feeling, Miss Pierce?" Alfred asked.

            "Are you real?" Jenny asked.  Bruce moved by Alfred and, to Jenny's eyes, disappeared.

            "She's on morphine" Bruce said.

            "We're quite real" Alfred said.  He touched her hand.  Bruce came back into her line of vision.

            "We've been trying to contact your parents" Bruce said.

            "My parents are dead to me" Jenny said. "They really –"  She lifted her left hand. "Blood.  There's blood on me!"

            "That's the morphine" Bruce said. "You're fine."

            "Morphine?" Jenny said.  Jenny kept trying to wipe the blood, which only she saw, on the sheet.

            "Alfred, make sure she doesn't start thrashing around" Bruce said.  Bruce left.

            "My dog" Jenny said putting her hand to her head.

            "Don't worry" Alfred said. "We have taken him in until you get out of here."

            "Really?" Jenny said.  Alfred nodded. "Thanks, Alfred."

            "You're welcome, Miss" Alfred replied.  He glanced behind him. "I must be going now.  You just rest and feel better."

            "Wait" Jenny said. "My Batman picture."

            "It's sitting in Master Wayne's private study" Alfred said. "We had to get it re-framed, but it's safe."  He gave her a smile. "People have been asking about it."

            Jenny smiled.  Alfred patted her hand and left.

            Jenny opened her eyes.  The lights were off and the room looked like it had been vandalized.  The glass had a layer of dust over it and the curtain rod had been knocked halfway off the wall.  On the wall opposite her, various spray paint jobs had been done.

            "What?" Jenny asked sitting up.  She looked around her and shrieked when a large snake crawled out from under her covers.  She fell out of the bed and pulled herself upright.  She was in pain, but she looked fine.  Her hand didn't have any scars.

            She looked up towards the door.  Staring back at her through the small window was the Joker.  Jenny stumbled backwards until she felt the wall connect with her back.

            The door opened and no one was there.

            "What's going on?!" Jenny yelled.

            _Run._  Her mind told her.  Jenny followed the instructions and ran out of the room.  _Right._  Jenny took a right and stopped at the elevators.  _Batman will save you.  Go up._

            "I want to go down" Jenny said.

            _Go up._  Jenny grabbed her head and screamed.  The hospital was entirely empty and dark.  The echoing sounds of footsteps made Jenny turn around.  Walking towards her was the Joker, a gun in each hand.

            "Paper girl!  There you are!" The Joker said.  She could see the evil smile on his face.  She pounded on the elevator button until it opened.  The doors closed just as the Joker was about to step into the elevator.  Jenny pressed the button to go up.

            She groaned and fell to the floor.  Her legs and right hand were hurting.  She could hear the haunting laughter of the Joker, even when she got off on the topmost floor.

            "SHUT UP!" Jenny yelled.  She picked herself up and ran down the hallway.  She was starting to double over as she ran.  She leaned against a wall as pain shot through her body.

            _Ignore the pain.  Just run._  Her mind said.  Jenny tried to run, but fell to the floor instead.  As she picked herself up and was on hands and knees, a black and purple shoe appeared before her.

            "Checkmate" The Joker said.  Jenny felt a weight on top of her before the blackness closed in.

            When Jenny woke up she felt like crap.  But, she knew she was coherent.  Straps were holding her down to the bed.  She bent her left arm up to touch the heavy strap that was across her chest.  A nurse came into the room.

            "W-why am I strapped down?" Jenny asked.

            "You don't remember?" The nurse asked.  Jenny shook her head 'no'. "You made it up to the fifteenth floor screaming that the Joker was after you."

            "You're kidding" Jenny said.

            "Nope" The nurse said. "It took two men to grab you and bring you back down here."

            "I'm sorry" Jenny said. "I feel different though."

            "At Mr. Wayne's request, you were taken off the morphine" The nurse said. "That Mr. Wayne really seems to like you."

            "What about Mr. Grayson?" Jenny asked.

            "Mr. Grayson hasn't been here since you were brought in last time" The nurse said.

            "How long before I can leave?" Jenny asked.

            "One more day" The nurse said. "We want to make sure the morphine has run its course."

            Jenny raised her left hand to find that she still thought it looked bloody.  The nurse smiled and left.


	8. Chapter 8: Paper Bandaid

The next day, Jenny was surprised to find a bag full of her clothes resting at the foot of her bed.  Her shoulder was still very sore, but she could move it.  She managed to put on a tank top and jeans.  Her right arm had been placed in a cast up to her elbow and it felt like a lead weight.

            Jenny slowly walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  She was pale.  Her hair felt greasy from the lack of being washed.  She let it stay a little messy.  She heard the door to the hospital room open and she went out to see who was there.

            "Miss Pierce" The doctor said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you awake."

            "Doctor" She said.

            "Mr. Wayne is here to see you" The doctor said. "I'll let him know that you're awake."

            Jenny went to her bag and peered inside.  There was a tube of mascara inside.  Jenny smiled and went to put it on.  When she emerged, she had a wad of paper towels in her hands as she tried to dry her hair a little.  Her mascara was in place and she felt a little better.

            Bruce was looking out the window of the room she was in.

            "Nice to see you, Mr. Wayne" Jenny said.  He turned towards her.  He was in a freshly pressed, super clean black suit and royal blue tie. "Nice tie."

            "Thanks" Bruce said.  He gave her a half smile and leaned against the window frame. "How are you feeling?"

            "Like I want to get out of here" Jenny said.

            "I'll give you a ride" Bruce said.  Jenny nodded. "I'd also like to speak with you.  I can take you home, let you get cleaned up, then I could take you to dinner."

            "Are you serious?" Jenny asked. "I might tarnish your reputation in this cast."

            He smiled. "Don't worry about it."  He picked up her bag and handed her his trench coat. "It's raining outside."

            They checked out of the hospital rather quickly, got the proper medication from the pharmacy, and drove straight to Jenny's apartment.

            "Xander hasn't been any trouble has he?" Jenny asked.

            "He's great" Bruce said. "Other then a few stray hairs lying around, he's been fine."

            They walked up the stairs to Jenny's apartment slowly.  Jenny unlocked the door with a new key the super had given to Bruce and they went inside.

Bruce, like Dick, spent twenty minutes going around the living room looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Your photo was well received" Bruce said loudly so his voice carried into Jenny's room.  She had taken a quick shower and was getting dressed. "Did you take all of these?"

"Yes" Jenny said from her bedroom.  She opened her door and came out wearing baggy dress pants that were held up by two thin belts and a tight royal blue shirt that she had pushed up to her elbows.

"They're good" Bruce said.  He looked her up and down, and then smiled. "Do you like Italian?"

"I love Italian" Jenny said.

Bruce took Jenny to Da Vinci's, an Italian restaurant that was styled in a renaissance fashion with Leonardo Da Vinci's artwork on the walls.  Bruce told Jenny how Alfred took at least a dozen calls a day on her Batman photo.

"I can't believe people would want something like that" Jenny said.  She sipped her red wine.

"Well, why did you take the picture?" Bruce asked.

"To have a picture of Batman" Jenny said.  He nodded.  Something had changed in Bruce.  He seemed…nicer.

"Maybe that's the reason" Bruce said. "There aren't many pictures of Batman."

"What's the story with Batman?" Jenny asked setting her glass down. "Was he there?  Did he help with getting the Joker?"

"I asked the commissioner the same thing" Bruce said. "I guess Batman was out of town.  It was just Nightwing."

"Out of town?" Jenny said.  Then she nodded. "I suppose even heroes need breaks."

"I suppose so" Bruce said.  He twisted the stem of his wine glass and for a split second looked distant.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jenny asked. "Somehow I don't think it was about my photos."

"I'm looking for an assistant" Bruce said. "I was thinking that maybe, now that you missed so many days with the newspaper, you might need a job."

"You're asking me to be your assistant?" Jenny asked.

"Only if you can keep my business life on track" Bruce said.  Jenny smirked.

"I could do that" Jenny said.  She raised her glass and took a sip of the wine.

"Was that too presumptuous of me?" Bruce asked.

"Yes" Jenny said. "But, I'll let it go this time, Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce" Bruce said.

"Bruce" Jenny said. "Call me Jenny or Jen."

"How soon could you start?" Bruce asked.

"Tomorrow" Jenny replied non-chalantly.

"You don't want to take a day off after getting out of the hospital?" Bruce asked.

"I just spent a week in the hospital, I think that's enough time off" Jenny said. "Besides, I have rent to pay and a dog to take care of."

Bruce smiled and looked down at Jenny's arm that was confined to its cast.

"How's hour hand doing?" Bruce asked.  He touched her fingers. "Was there nerve damage?"

"No" Jenny said.  Bruce pulled his fingers away. "But I am, or was, right handed."

"So I should expect bad handwriting?" Bruce asked.  Jenny smiled, quickly hiding it behind her wine glass.  She took a sip of the wine and forced her smile to fade. "You know, it's okay to show me your smile."

Jenny nodded. "I'm just wondering when your fangs are going to start showing again."  She smirked. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry about that" Bruce said. "You caught me a bad day."

"And now you're making up for it by being charming" Jenny said.  Bruce smiled.

"You think I'm being charming?" Bruce asked.

"I think any girl who can see your face would think you're being charming" Jenny said.

"Bruce Wayne!" A loud woman said.  Bruce and Jenny looked over to see a slightly hefty woman in retro-glasses smiling at them. "I can't believe I ran into you, Brucie!"

"Miss Fairview" Bruce said.  He looked a little disturbed by the woman, but covered it with his infamous media smile.

"Who's your date, Bruce?" Miss Fairview asked.

"Miss Fairview, this is Miss Pierce" Bruce said. "Miss Fairview is a reporter for –"

"The Gotham Lady" Jenny said.  She held out her left hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"And what do you do?" Miss Fairview asked.  She shook Jenny's left hand with her right.

            "She's the photographer who took that picture of Batman" Bruce said. "The one from the benefit."

            "Oh!" Miss Fairview squealed. "I just love that photo!"

            "Thank you" Jenny said.

            "Look, I have a meeting to get to" Miss Fairview said.  She opened her purse and pulled out her card. "I just have to get an interview with you.  Give me a call tomorrow."

            "Yeah, okay" Jenny said taking her card.  Miss Fairview left and both Bruce and Jenny let out their breaths.

            "Sorry" Bruce said. "She's a little…bold."

            "She's written a lot of articles on you" Jenny said putting the card beside her wine glass.  Bruce smiled.

            "Yeah" Bruce said. "She has hasn't she?"

            "If I recall, she even used your name in a poll about tie colors" Jenny said.  Bruce shook his head and sighed. "I believe you chose royal blue."

            Bruce looked down at his tie and ran a hand over it. "I like this tie."

            "It matches your eyes" Jenny said.

            "You checked the color of my eyes?" Bruce asked.

            "Sorry" Jenny said. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.  I just notice these things."

            "It's okay" Bruce said. "Photographer's eye, right?"  Jenny nodded.  Bruce filled up their wine glasses.  A waiter came by and Bruce ordered the fettuccini for them.  After the waiter left, Bruce said "It's the best thing on the menu."

            "Sounds good" Jenny said.

            Dinner went by without anything wild happening, except for another visit from Miss Fairview.  Bruce drove Jenny home after their dinner.  As far as plans go, Jenny was to be picked up by Alfred in the morning, just in case there was a surprise visit from any clowns.

            "You want to come up?" Jenny asked when they stopped outside of her apartment. "I could show you some of my other photos."

            "Up?  Well, I don't—" Bruce said.

            "Just to see the photos" Jenny said.

            "Sure" Bruce said. "Why not?"

            "You don't have to, Bruce" Jenny said.  He gave her a small smile.

            "I'd like to see them" Bruce replied.  Jenny smiled and got out of the car.  Bruce followed her and was soon helping her up the stairs. "Isn't there an elevator around here?"

            "On the far side of the building" Jenny said.  She unlocked her door and went into her apartment with Bruce following her. "Take a seat."

            Bruce took off his coat and put it over the arm of the couch.  He sat down and waited until Jenny came out of her room with an elongated zipper binder.  Jenny sat down on the couch half facing Bruce.  She opened up the binder.

            "I have a few more pictures of Batman in here" Jenny said. "They're not as dramatic as the one at your place though."

            "You have more Batman photos?" Bruce asked.  Jenny flipped through the photos until she found her half dozen photos of Batman.  Bruce pulled the binder onto his lap and looked closely at the pictures.  One of them looked like she had only been fifty feet away. "How were you able to take these?"

            "Telescoping lens" Jenny said.  "I was taking pictures of birds when I took that one."

            "You just seem to be lucky at getting photos of him" Bruce said.

            "Actually, I think he has a few favorite places" Jenny said.  She stopped talking when Bruce closed the binder.

            "You shouldn't bother Batman" Bruce said.

            "He didn't even know I was there" Jenny said. "How can I be bothering him?"

            "When he sees the photos, if you sell them" Bruce said. "He might not – I mean, he might just be looking over his shoulder for a photographer then looking for criminals."

            "I understand what your saying" Jenny said taking the photos. "But I wasn't out looking for him.  He just happened to show up and I just happened to have a camera."

            "You're mad at me now" Bruce said.  Jenny stood up with the photos.

            "No I'm not" Jenny lied.

            "I thought you were going to show me all the photos" Bruce said standing.

            "I thought you'd like to see the Batman photos" Jenny said. "You seemed to like that other one."

            "I like these too" Bruce said.  Their voices had reached a low, soft volume. "I'd like to see your other photos."

            "Want to see two special photos?" Jenny asked.  Bruce smiled and nodded.  Jenny turned and walked towards her bedroom. "I don't keep them out here.  Come on."

            Bruce followed her into her bedroom.  He saw her pull two frames from her closet.

            "You keep them in your closet?" Bruce asked. "I thought the whole purpose for taking photos was to look at them."

            "I think these would get stolen" Jenny said.  She held them out to Bruce. "Just don't tell anyone about these."

            "Whoa" Bruce said.  He turned and set them on her bed.  Before him sat two pictures of Superman.  One showed him in the middle of a fight and the other had been taken below him.  He was just hovering over the city. "These are magnificent."

            "I'm surprised the guy at the photo shop didn't take them" Jenny said.

            "When were you in Metropolis?" Bruce asked.  Jenny picked up the photos.

            "I was born there" Jenny said.  She put them away.

            "I know someone who would absolutely love a copy of those" Bruce said.

            "Who?" Jenny asked.

            "Lois Lane" Bruce replied.

            "The reporter?" Jenny said. "You know her?"

            "I own the Daily Planet" Bruce said.  Bruce took a few steps towards Jenny. "Why didn't you try to get a job at the Planet?" 

            "Mmm" Jenny said with a smirk. "Taking pictures of politicians and the projects some kindergarteners did doesn't really interest me."

            "So you'd rather take pictures of super heroes?" Bruce asked.

            "Is there something wrong with that?"  Jenny asked crossing her arms.  Bruce shook his head 'no' and stood a foot from her.

            "Maybe you shouldn't be working for me" Bruce said. "Maybe you should sell yourself as a photographer of heroes."

            "Oh yeah, that'd get business" Jenny said. "I'd have to start out with something and I don't think Batman or Superman has the time to stop by to check out my photos."

            "I could get Lois to ask Superman" Bruce said.  Jenny's eyes teared up and she wiped at them.

            "Stop being so nice to me" Jenny said.

            "What do you want me to do?" Bruce asked. "Tell you that your work is bad?  It would be a lie."  Bruce stepped closer to her and pulled out his handkerchief.  He blotted the tears that ran down her cheeks. "You have an amazing talent, Jen."  His thumb brushed over her lips. "You shouldn't be crying."

            Jenny's breath caught in her throat as Bruce bent down and kissed her.  It was a light kiss.  When they stopped, Bruce let his head hang.

            "Sorry" Bruce whispered. "I probably shouldn't have –"

            "I'm not offended" Jenny said quickly.  Bruce pulled his head back so he could look at her.

            "What about Dick?" Bruce asked.

            "He left" Jenny said.  Bruce looked like he was considering his options.  Jenny looked at his tie and straightened it, though it wasn't out of place.  "Bruce, I don't know if we should be doing this."

            Bruce took a step back and nodded.

            "I'll be on my way out then" Bruce said. "I'll see you tomorrow at 8."


	9. Chapter 9: Paper Job

9

            The next morning came way too quickly.  It had seemed like Jenny only blinked and her alarm clock was going off.  She groaned and hit the button that turned her alarm off.  Jenny rolled out of bed and got dressed in greys.  She stumbled out to her kitchen and got some coffee started.

            Her legs ached, but that was to be expected after getting shot.  It didn't take long for her to drink a few cups of coffee and finish getting ready for her new job as Bruce Wayne's assistant.  She even managed to find a blank journal among her things that she could use for notes and such.

            Bruce and Alfred showed up on time.  Alfred honked the car horn as Jenny made her way down the stairs from the apartment.

            "I hope there aren't many stairs at work" Jenny said when she finally made it to the front door.  She tried to pick up her pace and hurry to the car.  Bruce got out of the car and held the door open for her. "Good morning."

            "Good morning, Jenny" Bruce said following her into the car.

            As Jenny understood it by lunchtime, her job was to man the desk outside of Bruce's office as a secretary would, but then keep Bruce up to date on everything that was going on.  Everything.  Before lunch even rolled around, she had taken several calls from the various offices that let her know where each job was and if they were behind schedule or not.

            "Jenny?" Bruce asked coming out of his office.  Jenny had just picked up the phone and raised her finger.

            "Hello?" Jenny asked into the phone.  She could hear someone breathing on the other end, but the person hadn't said anything.  Then, there was a howl of laughter.  Jenny pulled the phone away from her ear, then shook her head. "Listen pal, I don't appreciate this.  If you want to leave a message, then do so."  The laughter continued.  She could hear someone taking the phone away from the laughing man then there was a sigh. "Hello?"

            "Hello?" A gruff voice said. "I'm sorry about that miss.  Can I ask who I'm talking to?"

            "Who is it?" Bruce asked in a whisper.  Jenny shrugged.

            "This is Bruce Wayne's office" Jenny said. "Who is this?"

            "I'm a security guard at Arkham" The man said. "I apologize.  I won't let anyone else call your office.  I'm really sorry."

            "Arkham?" Jenny said.  She felt herself pale.  "Yes.  Well.   Please don't let it happen again officer."

            "It won't" The security guard said. "Sorry."

            Jenny hung up the phone and took a few seconds to blink.

            "Arkham?  Arkham Asylum?" Bruce asked.  Jenny nodded.

            "You don't think he'll come back do you?" Jenny asked.

            "He's locked up" Bruce replied. "Let's hope he stays there for a long time."

            "I don't know if that makes me feel better" Jenny replied.  Jenny snapped back into work mode and retrieved her journal.  She had five pages full of notes. "I have your morning messages."

            "Great" Bruce said. "Tell me over lunch.  Get your coat."

            Bruce and Jenny went to a small diner where they were sure interruptions were only to be from the waitress asking if they wanted more coffee.  Jenny read off the five pages of notes, then took notes on the previous notes, and finally she took brand new notes.

            "I have some good news for you" Bruce said.  Jenny pushed the notebook aside and gave him her full attention. "I called Lois and she said that she'd talk to Superman about a photo session.  You don't mind that I did that do you?"

            "I really don't want to go back to Metropolis" Jenny said.

            "Haven't you heard?" Bruce said. "Superman can fly.  He's supposed to be faster then a speeding bullet or something like that."

            "So, he'd come here?" Jenny asked.  Bruce nodded.  Jenny smiled as photo ideas came to mind.  Bruce smiled when he noticed her eyes glazing over.  He reached out and touched her hand, bringing her back into the real world. "Huh?"

            "You were day dreaming" Bruce said.

            "I have a few ideas for some photos" Jenny said. "That's all."  Jenny smiled. "You've heard of the Justice League right?"

            "Once or twice" Bruce said. "Why?

            "I read a newspaper article on them once" Jenny said. "Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern…I have this great idea for a group photo."  She picked one of the creamers from the table and put it into her coffee. "I guess that's a long way off though."

            "Maybe" Bruce said.  Jenny's mind started to kick into photographer-mode.  Every super hero she had ever seen a picture of in the newspaper or in magazines flashed to mind.  Then, out of the blue, the idea of getting a few photos of the Joker popped into her head.  She shivered. "You okay?"

            "Yeah" Jenny said. "I'm fine."

            The rest of the day went by fast.  Jenny found herself ahead of everything.  She had gotten two long reports typed up in record time and even found the time to take a personal call from Lois Lane.

            Bruce emerged from the cave he called his office around five o'clock.

            "Are you ready to call it a day?" Bruce asked.

            "Sure" Jenny said.  The last secretary Bruce had had left the filing cabinets a mess.  Jenny had spent three hours sorting them.  She shut the filing cabinet and got her stuff packed into her bag. "I got a call from Lois Lane today."

            "Why didn't you put her through?" Bruce asked.

            "She called for me" Jenny said. "She said she talked to Superman."

            Bruce smiled.  "He's coming isn't he?"

            "Yes.  On Saturday" Jenny said with a large smile.  She put her coat on and walked beside Bruce until they got onto the elevator.  The elevator was empty. "Thanks."

            "For what?" Bruce asked.  He had put his gold-rimmed glasses on at some point during the day and was still wearing them.

            "For…all of this" Jenny said. "A job.  Photographing Superman.  Watching my dog, who I can take back at any time."  Bruce just smiled back at her.  Jenny tried to look professional, but the excitement about photographing Superman was almost too much. "What are you doing tonight?"

            "I have a few things I need to do" Bruce said.

            "Oh" Jenny said. "Okay."

            "I think I'm free tomorrow night" Bruce said.

            "How about Friday night?" Jenny said.  Bruce's jaw tightened and he looked like he was running over his schedule. "I know this little place that has some great jazz, if you're interested."

            "Let's see how the week pans out" Bruce said.  Jenny nodded.  She followed him out of the elevator to the car that waited for them.  Alfred stood there and smiled.  He opened the car door and Xander jumped out of the car.

            "Xander!" Jenny cried with a smile.  He raced over to her and knocked her to her butt.  Wildly he licked her face and barked at her. "Hey buddy."  Jenny pushed him away and picked up her stuff.  He barked at her again. "I was in the hospital.  Again."  The dog wagged his tail, which inadvertently made his whole back end move from side to side.  He smelled her pants and then bumped his nose against her hand. "Get in the car.  We'll go home."

            Xander barked once again and jumped back into the car.

            "Wow" Bruce said. "It's almost like he understands what you said."

            "I have a philosophy about dogs" Jenny said getting into the car.  "Treat them like a human and they'll respond like a human.  Most of the time anyway."

            Xander laid out on the seat and rested his head on Jenny's knee.

            "Would you like us to stop by tomorrow?" Bruce asked.

            "I can walk" Jenny said. "It would probably be good for my legs."

            The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet.  When they stopped in front of Jenny's apartment, she was sure that Bruce had something unnerving going through his mind.

            "Bruce?  Are you okay?" Jenny asked.  He nodded and got out to hold the door open for her.  Jenny got out after Xander and leaned against the car. "Think about Friday, okay?  Do you like Creole food?"

            "Yeah, it's okay" Bruce said.

            "This place has the best Creole in Gotham" Jenny said.  She reached out and tugged on his coat. "You can't wear anything like this though."  She smiled. "Jeans and a t-shirt.  If you decide to go."

            "Jeans and a t-shirt?" Bruce repeated. "Sure they have the best Creole in Gotham?"

            "Positive" Jenny said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you can be just as charming in jeans as you are in a suit."

            "You know, I could cancel my plans for tonight if you're still available" Bruce said.  Somehow Bruce had managed to close the small distance between them.  Jenny didn't realize it until she felt his hands on her hips.

            "I'll be available after nine" Jenny said. "I thought I'd do a little wandering, maybe see if I could get another picture of Batman."

            Bruce smiled. "I'll be done with everything around ten."

            "So will you be coming over?" Jenny asked.

            "Not if you kick me out" Bruce replied.  He glanced at his watch. "Uh-oh.  Hey, I have to get going.  I'll see you later."

            "Bye" Jenny said taking a step away from the car as Bruce got inside.  Xander was wagging his tail furiously and practically ran up the stairs when she opened the door.

            Jenny walked the streets, keeping to the crowds, but never found Batman or any other hero.  By the time she got home, her answering machine was blinking.  She pressed the button and started a fresh pot of coffee.

            "You have one message" The machine said.  Then Bruce's voice came on. "Jen, I'm going to have to cancel tonight.  I had something come up.  I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Great" Jenny said.

            The week flew by.  Jenny found that not only was the previous assistant a total slob, but they hadn't done much of anything.  They had only buried work.  When Friday came by, Jenny had sorted through about a third of the unfinished work.

            Jenny was also making a bunch of new files, so filing would be easier.  She had a rather large stack of files and was on the phone when a dark haired man showed up.  Jenny almost lost the stack of files, but managed to half press herself up against the cabinet.

            "Need some help?" The man asked.

            "Yes please" Jenny said.  The man on the other end of the phone was screaming about a final decision that Bruce had made.  Jenny rolled her eyes and looked over at the man who had just taken her stack of files.  She picked up the phone. "Sir, I cannot change any decisions Mr. Wayne made.  No.  No."  She slammed the phone onto the receiver and took her files back. "Sorry.  How can I help you?"

            "I'm here to see Bruce" The man said.  Jenny looked at a scheduling book. "I'm not in there."

            "Oh, um, give me just a second" Jenny said.  She looked for a place to set the files down and settled with the floor.  She turned around and held her hand above the intercom. "What's your name, stranger?"

            "Clark Kent" Clark said.

            "From the Daily Planet" Jenny said.  Clark smiled.

            "Yes" Clark said. "I'm passing through and thought I'd say hi to Bruce."

            Jenny smiled and pressed the intercom. "Bruce, Clark Kent is here to see you."

            "Send him in" Bruce said over the radio.  Jenny took her finger off the intercom and headed towards the door.

            "Bruce, huh?" Clark said before she opened the door.  He smiled and she opened the door.  Bruce didn't look up from the papers he had on his desk.

            "Jen, stay" Bruce said.  Jenny stepped into the office and closed the door.  Bruce signed the paper and then tore his eyes away from it. "Clark."

            "Hey, Bruce" Clark said.  They shook hands and sat down.  Jenny stood to the side of them.

            "Can I get you some coffee or—" Jenny said being cut off.

            "Jen, sit" Bruce said.  Clark shook his head 'no'.  Jenny sat in the chair next to Clark. "Clark Kent, this is my new assistant, Jenny Pierce."

            Clark and Jenny shook hands. "You're the girl that the Joker brought to Bruce's benefit."

            "And you're the man who just brought up painful memories" Jenny said in an overly pleasant tone.  Bruce hid his smile behind his hand.

            "She's feisty, Bruce" Clark said. "I thought you only hired boring assistants."

            "Funny, Clark" Bruce said.  He looked over towards Jenny. "Jen, I need you to do me a favor."  Jenny nodded.  "Give Clark an interview."

            "On the companies new robotics department?" Jenny asked.

            "No" Bruce said.

            "Bruce" Clark said. "You didn't ask her?"

            "I've been busy, Clark" Bruce said. "He wants an interview with you about your photos."

            "But….Bruce" Jenny said. "I haven't even had anything in a gallery."

            "We don't have to do it right now" Clark said.

            "No, no, it's fine" Jenny said. "I just wasn't expecting an interview today."

            "I had Alfred drop the Batman photo off earlier" Bruce said.  He pointed to the far wall of his office.

            "Of Batman?!" Clark said.  He stood up and went over to look at the photo.  Bruce and Jenny followed him.  "This is great."  Clark turned to look at Jenny. "You took this?"

            "Yeah, you like it?" Jenny asked.

            "It's great" Clark said again.

            "So, why are you here to interview me, Mr. Kent?" Jenny asked. "I lived in Metropolis.  Don't you usually handle the big stories?"

            Clark nodded. "Usually, but I owe Bruce a favor."  Clark took off his coat and placed in on the coat rack near the door. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go find the bathroom around this maze."

            Once he left, Jenny turned around and gave Bruce a hug.  She kissed him on the cheek and stepped back.

            "You know, I could consider that harassment" Bruce said.  Jenny smiled.

            "Thank you Bruce" Jenny said.


	10. Chapter 10: Paper Interview

            The interview only took a half hour.  Clark and Bruce had left Wayne Enterprises with Jenny around three o'clock.  The interview had been held at her apartment.  Jenny had even shown Clark the two Superman pictures, which he oogled over.

            "Are you selling these?" Clark asked.

            "No" Jenny said. "I don't think Superman knew that I had taken them.  Same thing with that Batman picture."

            Clark handed her the pictures.  He looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to go.  I have to be at the Gotham Museum for the new exhibit opening."  He picked up his coat and briefcase. "Let me know if you sell those Superman photos.  I know someone who would go nuts over them."

            "I will" Jenny said walking Clark to the door. "Do you want me to call a cab for you?"

            "Not necessary, Miss Pierce" Clark said.  He handed her a business card. "Call me if you need another interview."  Bruce came up to stand behind Jenny. "I'll see you two later."

            "Bye" Jenny and Bruce called out to him.  When the door shut Jenny couldn't help but have a large smile plastered to her face.  She turned to Bruce and put her hand up to try covering her smile.  Bruce stepped back and watched her.  She put the business card down and stared out of her window.

            "Jen?  Are you okay?" Bruce asked after a minute of silence.  He walked up behind her, not touching her. "You're not upset with me about this are you?"

            Jenny turned around and pulled him into a deep kiss.  His hands automatically went to her waist.  Bruce grunted at the force of the kiss, at the force behind her lips and tongue.  When she pulled away, she leaned her head forward so their foreheads touched.

            "Thank you, Bruce" Jenny whispered. "I owe you big time."

            "Are we still on for dinner?" Bruce asked.

            "Sure" Jenny said. "Are you hungry right now?"

            "Not for food" Bruce said in a husky tone.  If Jenny could have, she would have literally melted.

            "Rain check on the food" Jenny said.  It wasn't a question; it was more of a confirmation.  Jenny let the tension build as she slowly undid his tie.  He watched as she undid the top few buttons of his dress shirt before leaning in to trail kisses down her neck.

            "Bedroom" Bruce said in almost a whisper.  Jenny undid his suit coat and pulled it off of him.  It landed on the arm of the couch.  She took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom.  Bruce closed the door and pulled Jenny towards him. "Kiss me."

            Jenny didn't hesitate.  She pressed herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Bruce used one hand to pull her head closer to his.  The other hand lifted her off the ground with ease.  Her cast roughly bumped into his head and he grunted.

            "Cast" Bruce said.

            "Sorry" Jenny said.  She gave him a deep kiss to make up for it.

            The two of them crashed onto the bed with Bruce on top.  He removed his glasses and managed to get them safely onto the nightstand.  Bruce trailed kisses along Jenny's jaw until he lifted himself up.  He unbuttoned his dress shirt and tossed it to the floor.

            Jenny watched with a lustful gaze.  Bruce wore a white tank top under his dress shirt.  Now clad in that and his dress pants, he resembled multiple characters from multiple gangster movies. He bent down and slowly started to remove Jenny's clothing.  When he unbuttoned her shirt, he replaced it with kisses.  When he removed her pants, he playfully bit her hip.

            "I—I think you're a little" Jenny said. "Over dressed."

            "That can be remedied" Bruce said.  He leaned over her and kissed her while peeling his clothes from himself.  When Bruce broke the kiss they were both naked.  Jenny ran her hands over his chest.

            Bruce moved her hands and leaned down to suckle Jenny's breasts.  Jenny moaned when she felt his hot mouth over her nipple.  Jenny felt Bruce's member brush against the top of her inner thigh.

            "Bruce" Jenny growled.  She tried pulling him up, but he moved lower, kissing her stomach.  He looked up at her before blowing on her aroused clitoris. "Bruce.  Please."

            "Please what?" Bruce growled before licking her.  Jenny started to writhe under his ministrations.  Bruce ran a hand up to her stomach when Jenny bucked her hips.

            "Bruce!" Jenny pleaded.  She tried to sit up so she could kiss him, but his hands kept her pressed to the bed. "Bruce.  Bruce, please."  Bruce gently bit the inside of her thigh. "Bruce, get up here and kiss me."

            Bruce smiled and crawled up the length of her.  He kissed her with enough force that both of their lips were bruising.  Jenny reached between them and stroked him until she felt a drop of pre-cum form at the tip of his cock.

            Bruce pulled her hand away and gripped her hips.  In a single movement he was buried deep inside her.  They both emitted deep grunts.  Jenny ran her hands down his back and squeezed his ass, making him thrust deeper into her.  Bruce moaned and started to slowly grind himself into her.

            "Oh Bruce" Jenny whispered.  Her legs wrapped around him.  Bruce pulled her hands from his back and held them above her head as he pounded into her.  They were both making low feral sounds.  Jenny leaned forward and nipped at his collarbone.  Bruce leaned in closer to her.

            "Bite me" Bruce growled.  Jenny smiled and leaned into to deliver a small bite to his neck. "Ungh.  Harder."  Jenny bit him harder and felt him start to stiffen. "Are you ready?"

            "God yes" Jenny said.  She had been about ready to climax for a few minutes.  Bruce firmly gripped her hips and made short, hard thrusts into her.  Finally, he cried out and pulled Jenny as close as possible.  Jenny felt him completely still and then came.

            They breathed heavily and didn't move for several seconds.  When they did move, they both tried to stay connected.  Bruce rolled over and pulled Jenny on top of him.  He ran his hot hands down her back.

            "This is comfortable" Bruce whispered.  Jenny had her head pressed into the nape of his neck.  She mumbled her agreement. "Creole another night?"

            Jenny's whole body moved and she started to laugh.  Her laughing was infectious and soon Bruce was laughing with her.


	11. Chapter 11: Paper Pastry

            Bruce and Jenny had taken the night to explore and taste one another.  They found themselves lusting after each, then drifting into a light sleep, and then waking to grab a cup of coffee just so they could repeat what they had just done.

Bruce had found Jenny's long robe and wore it while he sipped his coffee in the living room.  His glasses were back on his face and he skimmed through a magazine.  Jenny emerged from the bedroom in a very short robe.  Bruce watched her, as if he planned on eating her, as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

Jenny's hair was askew.  Her eyelids looked weighed down and her smile was slightly lopsided.  She sat down next to Bruce.

"What time is it?" Jenny asked.  They both looked around until their eyes settled on the clock. "11:15?!  I can't believe we spent the last eight hours in bed."

Bruce leaned back into the couch and looked tired. "I haven't been this worn out in a long time."

"Is that a good thing?" Jenny asked leaning back to rest in the crook of his arm.  Bruce's arm pulled her against him.

"Yeah" Bruce said. "I think it is."

When the next morning rolled around, Jenny found that, unlike Dick, Bruce had stayed.  His arms were tightly wrapped around her as if letting her go would mean something bad would happen.

She looked up at him and smiled when he looked back.

"You're still here" Jenny said.  Bruce's expression fell. "Not that it's a bad thing --- I just…The last few times" She sighed. "No one stayed."

"Well I have to admit" Bruce said. "The snoring and sleepwalking were starting to get to me."  Jenny pushed him a little and he smiled.  She didn't snore or sleepwalk, but was glad that Bruce was making the situation light. "Breakfast?"

"Shower" Jenny said. "Want to go first?"

"Mmm" Bruce said.  Jenny pulled herself up to sit. "I might need some help in the shower."

"Bruce, we'll never eat again with the way you think" Jenny said with a smile. "Though, I suppose I could give you a little help in the shower."  Bruce drew her into a kiss and practically carried her to the bathroom.

By nine o'clock, Bruce and Jenny found themselves in a small bakery-coffee house.  They both stared blankly into the bakery cases.  Everything looked good after having a full night of sex.  The cruellers, the bismarks, the bagels, the bear claws, the chocolate croissants, even the wicker baskets were starting to look good.

"I think I could eat a cow" Jenny said quietly to Bruce.  He smiled.

"I know" Bruce said. "I could take a fully cooked cow myself."

"May I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"I'll have two cruellers, one apple fritter, and a 16 ounce praline mocha with whipped cream" Jenny said.  The lady nodded and looked over at Bruce.

"One bismark and a bear claw" Bruce said. "And a quad-shot 16 ounce americano, two sugars."

"Add an extra bismark to that order" A voice said from behind Bruce and Jenny.  They turned to find Clark standing there.

"Good morning, Clark" Bruce said.  Clark smiled when he saw Bruce holding Jenny's hand.

"Nice suit Bruce" Clark said.  Clark smiled and moved forward to collect the bakery bags. "You guys don't mind if I join you, right?"

"It's fine with me" Bruce said.  He took out a small wallet and paid for the food. "Lois isn't here with you?"

"She's busy with a LexCorp story" Clark said. "I'm supposed to go back to Metropolis this evening to help her out."

"You're not going to forget about that small interview we had yesterday are you?" Jenny asked with a smile.  The three of them took a seat in front of the large window.

"I think you'll find that your little interview will go a billion miles, Miss Pierce" Clark said. "I won't forget about it."  Clark took a bite of his bismark and tried not to get the cream filling all over his hands. "So when's your session with Superman?"

"This afternoon" Jenny said.  Bruce and Clark gave small smiles that Jenny didn't catch. "I can't wait.  This is going to be a phenomenal day."  Her smile faded into a scorned look. "Unless I just jinxed myself."

Bruce and Clark smiled.  The rest of breakfast was just as pleasant.  They talked and managed to get Bruce to smile and laugh.  Around 10, the all had things to do and departed.  Clark alone and Bruce with a kiss from Jenny.

The photography session was scheduled for 1:00 at the top of Wayne Enterprises.  Jenny had brought the two photos she had taken of Superman, though she had unframed them and put them into protective sheets.  She waited with her portfolio for Superman to arrive.

Around 1:15 he showed up.  He gave off a graceful and very proud air.  His broad shoulders and statuesque look only helped him exude a powerful look.

"Wow" Jenny said.  She was glad her camera was around her neck.

"Jenny Pierce?" Superman asked.

"Yes" Jenny said.  She remembered her manners and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you in person Superman."

"Should we go to your studio?" Superman asked.  Jenny gestured out towards the city.

"Gotham is my studio" Jenny said.  She turned towards him and thrust her portfolio out to him.  "Take a look."

Superman slowly looked through the portfolio.  There were pictures of buildings, birds, Batman, and the photos that Jenny had taken of him.  He remained quiet while he looked at all the photos.

"What do you think?" Jenny asked. "I don't want to be wasting your time."

"No" Superman said. "You're not wasting it."  He closed the portfolio, zipped it, and handed it back to her. "I like them."

Jenny put the portfolio into a backpack.  When Jenny looked back towards Superman, he was smiling.

"Let's get started" Superman said.

They spent two hours flying around the city and shooting three rolls of film.  They talked.  Mostly Superman told her about a few of his fights.  When they finished, Jenny was wishing they could keep talking for a while.  Superman was really a pleasant guy to be around.

"Superman" Jenny said with a smile. "I know you need to get going, but if you're ever in Gotham, look me up.  Okay?"  She held up the camera. "We'll shoot another roll of film."

"I'll do that" Superman said.  He gave her his best 60-watt smile. "I'll catch you later, Miss Pierce."

"Wait!" Jenny yelled when he started to take off.  He hovered about twenty feet above her. "Where do I send your copies?"

"Send them to Lois or Clark" Superman said. "I'll get them."

"Okay" Jenny said.  Superman waved and in an instant was nothing more then a speck against the sky.  Jenny watched the sky until she couldn't see anything but clouds.  She looked down at her camera and started to wind the film back onto its roll.


	12. Chapter 12: Paper Gallery

            By the end of the month, Jenny, with the help from Bruce, was holding her own gallery showing of her Superman photos.  Jenny had gotten Bruce's secretarial stuff in order and had stopped working for Bruce.  Bruce had helped her set up a small photography studio.  She had even found a guy, Lucas, who helped her develop her film and acted as an assistant.

            Bruce had spent numerous nights at Jenny's apartment.  Both were out until late and usually didn't get in until after midnight.  Then they'd either fall into an exhausted sleep or stay up making love.

            "Bruce!" Jenny said moving to clutch his arm. "I just sold two more prints."

            He kissed her lightly and smiled. "That's great."

            Jenny was making her rounds, drinking the champagne, and having a pleasant time.  Her cast had been taken off and she wore small gloves to cover up the large scar.  She was in a black dress that was rather plain.  She had adorned herself with bold, thick pieces of sterling silver jewelry.  Bruce was in a suit and tie and looked very handsome.  She was now whispering ideas into Bruce's ear.  She even made his groan and look at her hungrily.

            "Mr. Wayne" A stoic female voice said.  Bruce looked up.  The hungry look fading from his eyes.

            "Diana" Bruce said. "Jennifer Pierce, this is Diana Prince.  Diana, Jennifer."  All night Bruce had been using Jenny's full first name.  Jenny smiled and shook Diana's hand.  The woman was tall and muscular, but very feminine.

            "Pleased to meet you" Jenny said.

            "You're the photographer" Diana said with a smile.  Jenny nodded. "These photos of Superman are wonderful."

            "Thank you" Jennifer said.

            "How did you get all of the photos?" Diana asked.

            "I asked" Jenny said with a smile.  Diana had the briefest look of confusion, but it faded quickly into a smile.  Jenny looked between Bruce and Diana. "So, you two know each other?"

            "We're old friends" Bruce said.

            "Are you planning on photographing any other super heroes?" Diana asked.  A waiter passed by and she took a glass of champagne.

            "I hope so" Jenny said. "I'd like to get a few of Batman."

            Diana raised an eyebrow and glanced at Bruce.  Bruce just smiled.

            "Batman is known to be very stubborn" Diana said. "Sounds like a good challenge."

            "Yeah" Jenny agreed.  Diana raised her glass to take a sip.  "I'd like to take pictures with his permission.  I already have a half dozen."  Diana coughed and tried not to spit out her champagne.  "Are you alright?"

            "Oh yeah" Diana said.  She stood up straight and ran her free hand over her dress, smoothing it out. "You have pictures of Batman?"

            "Yes" Jenny said.

            "She's talented" Bruce said resting his hand on Jenny's hip.

            "Very" Diana said.  Diana took a sip of her champagne before speaking. "So, how are you going to get hold of Batman for these photos?  I thought he was camera shy."

            "That'll be my secret" Jenny said. "If I told, everyone would be doing it."

            "Well, I wish you luck" Diana said.

            "Thank you" Jenny said.  A waiter from the catering staff approached the three.

            "Miss Pierce, you have a group of curious admirers over by the corner photos" He reported.  Jenny turned to look.  The waiter wandered off.

            "Looks like I should go appease the curious" Jenny said. "Before they end up like the cat."  She gave Bruce a light kiss and smiled at Diana before leaving.

            "Bruce, does she know?" Diana asked.

            "No" Bruce replied.  He gave Diana his best Bruce Wayne smile. "She spends her nights looking for Batman."  Bruce smirked. "She has a rapidly growing collection of Batman photos."

            "Bruce--?" Diana started to protest.

            "Personal collection, Diana" Bruce said. "I have a few around the manor as well."

            "So what does she have in mind for the future?" Diana asked.  They were both watching Jenny mingle around the room.

            "Getting group shots of the Justice League" Bruce said.  Diana's eyes grew wide then her eyebrows were drawn together in a scowl.  "She's actually started to become fairly good friends with Superman.  He stopped by her studio to get a few still poses done.  I think she's planning on asking him about the Justice League."

            "Not Batman?" Diana chided.

            "I think she's almost afraid to approach Batman" Bruce said quietly.  He smiled then and handed his empty champagne glass to a passing waiter.

            "Ironic" Diana said.

            "Very" Bruce said.  The crowd around them grew about twenty times louder and crowded close to the door.  Bruce and Diana stilled, thinking maybe a foe had come to play.  But, shouts of 'It's Superman' filled the air.  The press was going nuts.  Photos were being taken and reporters were asking numerous questions.

            "Superman, how do you feel having your photos displayed like this?" A reporter asked loudly.

            "I enjoyed having my photos taken and I just hope people enjoy them" Superman said. "I don't have any problems with my photos being publicly displayed."

            "How did you learn about Miss Pierce?" Another reporter asked.

            "Lois Lane told me" Superman said.  That started another round of questioning.  Jenny was pushed through the crowd to have her picture taken with Superman.

            After thirty minutes of non-stop questioning and photo taking, the press finally died down.  People went back to wandering the gallery and mingling.  Jenny walked up to Bruce and Diana with Superman at her side.

            "Bruce, Diana, I'd like you to meet Superman" Jenny said. "Superman, Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince."

            The three smiled at each other and shook hands.  They talked for only a few minutes before Superman departed from the gallery.  Diana excused herself and mingled amongst the other gallery patrons and reporters.

            "You look a little flushed" Bruce said.  Jenny raised a hand to her cheek finding that she was warmer then she thought. "Want to go outside?"

            "Sure" Jenny said.  They managed to walk out to the front of the gallery without being overly hassled.  The cool air of Gotham blew against them.

            "It's a little wild in there" Bruce said.

            "Yeah" Jenny agreed. "Think we can sneak out of here?"

            Bruce smiled. "We could do that."

            They left after making a quick trip to grab their coats.


	13. Chapter 13: Paper Bats

            Over the week following the gallery opening, Jenny had messages from numerous heroes asking for photos.  Lucas and Jenny were booked solid.  The hours shifted and they worked until nearly ten at night six days a week.

            "Jen, you have a five o'clock with Plastic Man" Lucas said.  Jenny had just opened a bottle of water and sat down.

            "What time is it now?" Jenny asked.

            "4:45" Lucas replied. "You're supposed to meet him at the Botanical Garden."

            "Damn" Jenny said.  She got up and started getting her things ready. "Guess I gotta go."

            "I'll start developing the Legionaires' photos" Lucas said.  Jenny nodded and was out the door.  She still hadn't gotten hold of Batman.  She had given Commissioner Gordon a letter to give to Batman.  He had given it to him, but Batman was stingy.

            The two-hour session with Plastic Man went by fast.  Jenny got there, he did some stretching, and soon four rolls of film were shot.  Jenny had also brought along a tape recorder.  She had plans for writing a book, even though it was more of a back burner sort of thing now.

            "When do you think I could pick up some copies?" Plastic Man asked.

            "You're going to have to give us two weeks" Jenny said. "I've been booked solid."

            "I bet" Plastic Man said with a smile.  Jenny thanked him for letting her take the photos and left.  She was going home early.  She had asked for Lucas not to book her anyone after Plastic Man for one simple reason.  It was Friday and she had a date.

            Jenny dropped the film off at the studio and went home.  She entered her apartment and expected Xander to barrel her over.  She frowned when she didn't hear him.  She turned on the hall light.

            "Xander?" Jenny called. "Xander, I'm home."

            She moved into the living room and gasped.  Batman was standing next to her couch.  Xander wagged his tail but remained by Batman.

            "Batman" Jenny said in a quiet voice.

            "I hear you would like a photo" Batman said.  Jenny realized that Batman was petting Xander.  She was stuck somewhere between confusion and disbelief. "Miss Pierce?"

            "Huh?" Jenny said. "Oh.  A photo?  Yes.  Yeah.  A photo."  Jenny went to turn on the living room light, but paused. "Would you mind if I turned the light on?"

            "Go ahead" Batman said.  Jenny turned the light on and gazed at Batman. "Is something wrong?"

            "No" Jenny said.  In truth, she was mesmerized.  This is the man she had been trying to track down for two months.  Now, he just appeared in her apartment. "I can't really do anything tonight.  I made some plans."

            "This is your chance Miss Pierce" Batman said. "I'm not overly photogenic."

            Jenny closed her jaw, which she didn't realize had been hanging open.  She nodded and opened her bag.  "Give me a minute to get ready."

            Batman waited quietly while Jenny put two rolls of film into her coat pocket and loaded a fresh roll into her camera.  She pulled out a piece of paper and took a pen from her kitchen counter.

            "I need you to sign this" Jenny said.  Batman looked it over and signed.  It was a simple release form.  Jenny put it into her bag and stood facing Batman. "Alright.  Lets get to work."

            "Any ideas?" Batman asked. "Or would you just like to follow me around tonight?"

            "I-I would love to follow you around Batman" Jenny said. "But, I don't want to get in your way."

            Batman simply nodded.

            They spent their time on the rooftops and in a few various alleys.  An hour had passed before they were done.  All three rolls had been shot and Jenny had even gotten a few shots of the Batmobile.

            "Anything else?" Batman asked.  He had kept his distance from her the entire time.

            "Nope, that's it" Jenny said winding her film.  Batman nodded his head a little.

            Batman dropped her off at her apartment and sped off into the night.  Jenny ran up the stairs and called Bruce, but only managed to get Alfred.

            "Wayne Manor" Alfred said.

            "Hi Alfred, is Bruce there?" Jenny asked.

            "I'm afraid he's not, miss" Alfred said. "He should be back at any time though."

            "Okay" Jenny said. "I missed our dinner date.  Could you tell him that I'm sorry?   Batman stopped by and it was a one chance deal."

            "Yes" Alfred said. "I'm sure he won't mind."

            "Thanks Alfred" Jenny said.  She sat on the couch and rubbed Xander's head. "I'm full of ideas, Xander.  I think I have a good one."

            Xander just wagged his tail.  Jenny flipped her laptop open.  She had a new book that was in the works.  She stretched her neck, got comfortable, and started to type.  She had the phone next to her in case Bruce called.

            Jenny woke up with a start when she heard Xander bark.  Bruce came into the living room in relaxed clothing, which for him was a pair of brand new jeans and a black turtleneck.

            "Bruce?" Jenny said waking up.  Xander excitedly jumped around as Bruce came into the living room.  Jenny put her laptop onto the coffee table and stood up. "Bruce, I'm sor—"

            "Alfred told me" Bruce said.  He kissed her forehead. "I understand."  He put his hands on her hips. "Batman's an important guy and I know you wanted his photo."

            Jenny pulled back from him and gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

            "What do you mean?" Bruce asked.  He pulled her towards him.

            "You're just…weird" Jenny said.  She pushed herself away from him and looked him over.  Then, she caught the faintest hint of rose. "You smell like roses."  She frowned instantly. "Where have you been?"

            Bruce looked at his hands and looked like he was trying to think things through.  He thought the smell would go away before he had gotten to the apartment.

            "I think that you should leave" Jenny said crossing her arms.  Bruce looked at her as if he was drunk and she was only thing he was trying to focus on. "Bruce?"  Bruce took a deep breath and swayed, leaning against the wall. "Bruce?"

            "I feel sick" Bruce said.  Jenny went over to him and helped him stand up straight.  He leaned into her.

            "Do you want to lay down?" Jenny asked.

            "Just for a second" Bruce said.  They plopped onto the couch.  Jenny bent over and took Bruce's shoes off.  She scooted away from him and pulled him down so his head was in her lap.

            "What happened to you?" Jenny asked.

            "Nothing" Bruce said.  He looked over at her laptop. "What were you working on?"

            "A book" Jenny said. "I moved here to be a writer, you know."

            Bruce smiled and closed his eyes.  Earlier, after leaving Jenny as Batman, he had run into Poison Ivy.  She had managed to spray him with a rose smelling gas before getting away.  He had showered, but the smell still remained.  Now, he felt like either sleeping or spending the whole night in bed with Jenny.

            He chose to sleep.

            The next day, Bruce woke up on Jenny's couch.  There was a note on his chest.  Bruce groaned and sat up grabbing the note before it fell to the floor.

            'Bruce, I had to go to work' Jenny's note read.  Simple, very simple.  Bruce reached for the phone to call Alfred.

            "Jen?" Lucas called.  He had just opened one of the various letters that had come in the mail.  Jenny came out from the back with freshly cut negatives.

            "Yeah?" Jenny asked.

            "You have a weird letter here" Lucas said.  He handed her the heavy linen paper that had the Legionaires' symbol in the corner in blue foil.  She handed him the negatives and read the letter.

            She had to read it twice.  "Did you read this?"  Lucas nodded. "This is from the Legionaires.  They want me to spend two months with them."

            "And they'll pay a hefty price" Lucas said. "Are you going to take the job?"

            "I don't know" Jenny said.  The Legionaires wanted two months of photo documentation.  Jenny would have to move in with them because they weren't in Gotham.  It also meant that she would probably have to break up with Bruce. "What's next on the schedule?"

            "You wrote down 'special appointment – two hours'" Lucas said.  He gave her the negatives and put her letter next to the front desk computer.

            "I better get going" Jenny said. "This should be the last session I need for my book."

            "What's your book going to be about?" Lucas asked.  Jenny just smiled.  She hadn't told anyone much about it.

            "You'll see" Jenny said.  She grabbed her stuff and left the studio.


	14. Chapter 14: Paper Revenge

            Jenny walked through the worn halls of Arkham.  She passed by many open rooms where various group therapy sessions were being held.  The two men who were leading her through the halls stopped when they got to a gated area.

            "We're entering the west wing, Miss Pierce" The tall man said. "Don't make full eye contact with anyone for more then three seconds.  Don't smile at anyone."

            "Don't talk to anyone unless we're around" The bulkier man said.  They went through three different gates and a metal detector.  Her camera was passed through to her, but her ink pens were taken.  "Don't pass the inmates anything."

            "Don't trust any inmates" The tall man said. "Don't take anything from them."

            "Don't listen to them" The bulkier man said.  They started to lead her into the west wing of Arkham, where all the psychopaths were kept.  The two men had shut up.

            They passed through two more single gates before they started to pass by rooms with thick metal doors that had small viewing windows.  Jenny glanced to look at the door she passed by.  A blonde girl smiled and licked her cell window.

            The men in white turned into another corridor and took Jenny to a more isolated area of Arkham.

            Eventually, the men in white were guarding a door while Jenny was inside the room.  A plane of inch-thick plexiglass, that had numerous breathing holes in it, stood between her and the man she was here to talk to.

            He was in the shadows.  She could see his feet and his legs.

            "Look who's come a-knockin'" he called out. "Did Bruce like his present?"

            "As much as a dog likes a porcupine" Jenny said.  She got her camera ready. "I'm here to take a few photos."

            "Photos?" The man questioned. "I'd show you my 'equipment', but I'm a little tied up."  He moved forward to emphasize his point.  He was bound in a straight jacket. "But, I'll gladly be sodomized for one of your pictures."

            Jenny raised her eyebrow and stretched her neck. "I'm not after sexual pictures, Joker."

            "Too bad" The Joker said.  He smiled then and gave her a wicked look.  The camera clicked.  "Hey!"

            "Hay is for horses" Jenny said.  The Joker snarled at her and managed to get himself onto his feet.

            "You're out of your league here, girlie" The Joker growled as he approached the plexiglass.  Click!  "Argh!  Stop that!"  Click! Click!  "I'll find you when I get out of here and, yes, I'll get out of here."

            "You won't be able to find me" Jenny said.  The Joker let out a low chuckle that slowly turned into a small laugh.  Jenny took three more photos of him while he was laughing.

            "Don't make me laugh" The Joker said.  His laughter stopped and he growled at her. "I have some special plans for you."

            "Oh yeah?" Jenny said.  She wasn't even looking at him.  She was fiddling with her camera. "Like what?"

            "Like things that would make the Marquis de Sade blush" The Joker spat.  She took five more pictures.

            " Yeah right" Jenny said.  She took another picture. "Batman stopped by yesterday –"

            "Stayed away from you, didn't he?" The Joker asked quickly.  Jenny narrowed her eyes at the Joker.  His green ones met hers and he smiled. "Did you take photos of him too?  Did he even know?  Did you get flustered by his very presence?"

            "Smile" Jenny said and took another photo. "Batman was a gentleman."

            "He's about as gentle as a falling boulder" The Joker said.  Jenny leaned towards the glass.

            "Joker, you don't scare me" Jenny said.  She pulled away from the glass and smiled. "In fact, your little stunt put me into the hospital."

            "Well, duh" Joker said.

            "And" She said sharply. "Fully introduced me to—"

            "Bruce Wayne" He finished. "I've seen the news."

            "Then you know that he helped me establish myself as a photographer" Jenny said. "So, really, I should be thanking you."

            "Next time I'll kill you" Joker said. "Martyrs are popular."

            "I'm not thanking you" Jenny said. "I'm just going to make money off that white face of yours."

            "I demand 50% of the profit then" Joker said.  Jenny snapped more shots of him.

            "I don't think so" Jenny said. "Arkham Asylum waivers your personal rights."

            She paced and the Joker paced along with her.  She finished the roll and stopped to wind up the film.  The Joker went back to his shadowy corner and proceeded to move around, making lots of noise.  When Jenny replaced the film with new film, she looked up.

            The Joker stood there with his straight jacket off and his dick hanging out.

            "Take my picture now" Joker said.

            "You're an ass" Jenny said.  He turned around and dropped his pants. "I'm leaving now."

            "Oh!" The Joker said. "Wait just a second."

            He turned and ran towards the glass.  Through one of the breathing holes he thrust his half erect penis through.

            "A kiss for the road?" He asked.

            "You're lucky I don't rip it off" Jenny said. "Thanks for the mug shots."

            She ran out of Arkham's west wing and pushed the Joker's image from her head.  The offer from the Legionaires was starting to look very nice.  At least she had her photos.

            By the time she got back to her studio, she was fine.  She pushed the Joker out of her immediate thoughts.  She was still rolling over the letter she had received.  She had to tell Bruce about it.  Just to see what he said.

            "How was that session?" Lucas asked when she came in.

            "Disturbing" Jenny replied.

            "Oh yeah, who did you take pictures of?" Lucas asked.

            "The Joker" Jenny said.  Lucas looked up at her and paled a little. "I left when he flashed his dick at me."

            "Ew" Lucas said.

            "Did Bruce call?" Jenny asked.  Lucas shook his head 'no'.  Jenny handed Lucas her film and picked up the phone dialing Bruce's number.

            "Wayne Manor" Alfred said answering the phone.

            "Alfred" Jenny said smiling. "Have you seen Bruce today?"

            "Yes, I have" Alfred said. "I picked him up from your apartment this morning."

            "Could I speak to him?" Jenny asked.  She could almost hear Alfred smiling.  She waited until Bruce got onto the phone.

            "Jen?" Bruce asked.

            "Hey" Jenny said. "I…Want to get something to eat?"

            "Right now?" Bruce asked.

            "We could wait for dinner or something" Jenny said.

            "I'm a little busy right now" Bruce said.

            "I'm finishing up here" Jenny said. "I'll be home by three.  Come get me when you're finished, okay?"

            "Okay" Bruce said.

            Bruce showed up around five o'clock.  Jenny was all smiles.  Since her gallery opening, her fame allowed her to easily get a publisher, and she had just sent in her written work.

            "Hi" Jenny said letting Bruce in.  He kissed her when he came into her apartment.

            "How was your day?" Bruce asked.

            "Interesting" Jenny said. "I got a letter today."

            "You're around heroes all day and a letter is exciting?" Bruce asked.

            "Have you ever heard of the Legionaires?" Jenny asked.

            "Heard them mentioned once or twice" Bruce replied.

            "They want me to do some photo documentation for them" Jenny said.  She looked down at the ground for a second, then back up at Bruce. "For two months."

            "That's--!" Bruce started to say.  He stopped and his smile fell from his face. "Wait, are you…is this your way of breaking up with me?"

            "I haven't accepted the job yet" Jenny said. "After two months with them, I'd make enough money to move out of this apartment."

            Bruce leaned back enough to put almost a foot between them.  He looked like he was trying not to be upset.  He didn't move or show any sign that he registered Jenny's presence when she touched his chest.

            "Bruce" Jenny said.  "I haven't accepted the job yet."

            "You're going to" Bruce said.  Jenny pulled her hand away and crossed her arms.

            "Your mad at me" Jenny said.  She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I wanted your opinion before I said yes or no.  But, if you say I'm going, then I guess I'm going."

            "Jen" Bruce said moving to stand near the couch.  She glared at him and she stopped talking.

            "I am booked solid until the end of this month" Jenny said. "I was hoping" She flashed him another glare. "That you wouldn't be an ass over this."

            "I'm not trying to be an ass" Bruce said.

            "You're upset about this and I haven't even said I'd do it" Jenny said. "You get quiet when you get upset."  Jenny stood up and poked her finger into his chest. "And what about last night?"

            "I don't really remember—" Bruce said.

            "You smelled like roses, Bruce" Jenny said.  Bruce met her eyes and they stared at each other until they couldn't do anything more then soften their glares.  Bruce let out a deep breath and ran his hand across her cheek.

            "I'm sorry" Bruce whispered. "I honestly don't remember much about last night.  I just know I was here and when I got here, that I was safe."

            He leaned forward and kissed her lightly.  Once she responded he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him.  He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

            "Dessert first?" Bruce asked.  Jenny responded by trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck.  Bruce picked her up as if she weighed nothing more then pillow and took her to the bedroom.

            He somehow managed to set Jenny onto the bed while he covered her with his body.  Jenny's hands were already peeling his shirt off of him and running over his chest.  Bruce nibbled at her neck and ran his hands underneath her shirt.

            "Bruce" Jenny whispered. "Lie on your back."

            Bruce rolled over keeping one hand on her waist.  Jenny pulled away from him and stood up to unbutton her pants.  She slid them off, along with her socks and underwear then straddled him.  He ran his hands under her shirt and peeled it off of her.  Jenny moved enough to undo his pants.

            Jenny pulled them off, along with everything else he was wearing, and moved up to kiss him.  She brushed herself along his erection.  Bruce groaned and squeezed her butt.  Jenny bent her head to run her tongue over his left nipple.  She could feel him tense up.

            "Turn over" Jenny whispered.  Bruce met her eyes and looked at her as if she were crazy.  Jenny moved to his side and waited until he turned onto his stomach.

            She let her fingers glide lightly over his back.  She ran her tongue along his spine.  She gripped his hips tightly and spread his legs apart with her knee.  He tensed until she bit his side.  He gave a low growl and relaxed.  She kissed her way to the area between his legs.

            He tensed again until he felt her kiss his balls.  She moved her hands to squeeze his butt while she stimulated him.  Her hands ran along his back and down to his knees.  Bruce grunted and thrust his hips into the bed.  In an instant, he had turned around and moved her.

            He kissed her and pressed her onto him.  Both grunted.  Bruce kept her pressed tightly against his groin only making the smallest grinding motions until she started to tighten up.  He made languid thrusts after that.  The change in pace made her tighten up until she was moaning his name.

            She felt him tighten his grip on her hips before he came.  He leaned forward and bit her shoulder.  Once they were finished, they fell back against the bed.

            "Can we do that again?" Jenny asked kissing his chest.  Bruce pressed her against him and kissed her hair.

            "I thought you wanted to go eat" Bruce said.

            "I'll miss dinner if you want to keep up with the dessert" Jenny said moving to trail kisses down his abs.  Bruce was about to protest, claiming that they'd have more energy if they ate, but when her mouth wrapped around him he snapped his mouth closed.  His hand trailed down to hold her hair.

            They both felt distant, but at the same time close.  Unaware of the other person's decision, they both thought the exact same thought.  'This is it.  End of the relationship sex.'

            Bruce's mind was distracted from the thought as Jenny moved to squeeze his ass.  Jenny was just trying to push the thought from her mind.  She didn't want to think about the end even though it was coming.

            Bruce and Jenny spent most of the night in her room.  They ate when their bodies became numb from the pleasure.  Then, after being rejuvenated by food, they went back at it.

            They had decided that they'd spend the rest of the month together, then go their separate ways when Jenny left to document the Legionaires.


	15. Epilogue

            Five months later, Jenny and Xander were back in Gotham though they were only passing through.  Jenny's book, 'Supercharged Shots', had just come out in bookstores.  It displayed photographs of various heroes and the words Jenny had typed up about each one.  The very last page in the book had the Joker's grinning and enraged face.

            She had sent a few signed copies to various people; one to each hero that she had photographed, one to Bruce, and to a few others who had helped her out.  She even revisited the Joker at Arkham and showed him, but left the book with the doctors of Arkham.

            She had dedicated the book to Bruce since he pulled her out of her slump.  The end of the book read as follows:

            _This book would have never been made without the help of various heroes and Bruce Wayne of Gotham City.  A special thanks to Batman and Superman for being my first two heroes photographed.  I even want to thank the Joker for giving me the initial attention the media is well known for._

_            Thank you for making a paper girl see her full potential._

                                                                                    Jennifer Pierce 


End file.
